


GOT7 REACTIONS

by taexual



Series: GOT7 by taexual [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Scenarios, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: first posted to my tumblr @taexual.may include fluff, angst, and smut. pay attention to the warnings ahead of every chapter![fem!reader]





	1. one of the members is their s/o's ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warning.

 

 

**Mark**

Mark didn’t know that you and Jackson used to date a few years back. You couldn’t seem to find the right moment to tell him and when he brought you to meet the rest of the members, it was suddenly too late.

Mark had introduced you to each of the members individually, all while smiling widely (something the boys subtly teased him about). However, when he brought you to meet Jackson and a deeply uncomfortable silence descended between the three of you, Mark got a little confused. He asked if you two knew each other and after a long moment of silence, you managed to finally confess that you and Jackson had dated for a few months a long time ago.

Mark seemed surprised to hear this as he unconsciously wrapped his arm around your waist tighter. You took his silence as a bad sign and began to shower him with explanations about how long ago that was, how you moved on, how the past was in the past and so on.

“Seriously, man,” Jackson joined in, feeling partially guilty for causing the older member discomfort. “It was a really long time ago and it didn’t work out. I’m actually very happy you two met each other.”

“Okay, good. We’re leaving though. Us. Me and her. Because we’re together. And in love,” Mark kept talking, not understanding where this sudden insecurity had come from.

Eventually, though, he realized that he had nothing to be insecure about. Although he wasn’t particularly fond of the conversations you've had with Jackson without Mark, he realized that he was _always_ a little jealous when your attention was focused on someone other than him, so he didn’t let his jealousy affect his friendship with Jackson or his relationship with you.

 

* * *

 

**JB**

You and Jinyoung have lowkey dated, but you broke up before he properly told anyone about you. So, the rest of the members only knew that Jinyoung was in a relationship that didn’t work out, but they never actually knew whom he'd dated and, since it was a relatively sensitive topic, they didn’t want to pry too much even if Jinyoung didn't appear to have sulked too much after the relationship ended.

And then, months later, Jaebum brought all of them together to tell them that he might have just met the love of his life. Obviously, they all patted him on the back and praised him (all while Jaebum smiled like the biggest dork), but then they settled down and asked him to show them a picture of this person. Quickly scrolling through a folder on his phone titled with too many heart emojis to count, Jaebum chose a picture where the two of you were cuddling on the couch at your house. It was one of his favorite pictures that the two of you have taken together simply because of how wide your smile was as Jaebum was photographer resting his head on your shoulder.

All of the boys began to congratulate him again, but Jinyoung stayed quiet and asked to look at the picture again. Jaebum, not suspecting anything just yet, gave him the phone and watched as he zoomed in on the picture, his breath visibly catching in his throat.

“What?” Jaebum asked, starting to feel anxious but not yet knowing why.

Jinyoung got really awkward and didn’t know how to explain it until he just blurted out that you were the girl he had dated all of this time ago.

The boys suddenly quieted down -- it was as though a storm had just passed -- and looked at Jaebum, waiting for his reaction.

But no reaction came. He clenched his jaw, contemplating this news. He didn’t say anything, just nodded and allowed Jackson to change the topic.

Jaebum was jealous, though. _Very_ jealous. And although most of the time, he kept his emotions in check, whenever it came to you, he seemed to lose it. Which is why, whenever he'd actually bring you around and the boys, he would half-jokingly shoot Jinyoung death glares even though the younger boy wasn’t even looking at you.

 

* * *

 

**Jackson**

When you and Jackson began to go out officially, you told him about your ex Youngjae right away. You were afraid of Jackson’s reaction but you also wanted to just get this out of the way in fear of your past relationship causing your current boyfriend discomfort

Jackson looked deep in thought after you told him. Both of you shared a quiet moment until he finally spoke.

“I’m going to block him on your Facebook.”

“I don’t even have him—”

“And then I’m going to block him on _my_ Facebook.”

“Jackson—”

“And then I’m going to block his phone number.”

“J—”

“And then I’m going to block him in real life.”

Your eyes widened at this last part as you slapped his arm to get his attention.

“Jackson! Are you serious?!” you asked once he looked at you and finally allowed you to finish a sentence.

His features softened at the sight of your distressed face and without saying anything, he leaned in to quickly kiss you on the cheek.

“I’m just kidding,” he said, pulling away slightly. “But I’ll actually block him if he—”

“Jackson!”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Jackson raised his hands in defense. “I just love you too much to think about any other guy being with you.”

 

* * *

 

**Jinyoung**

Jinyoung really wanted you to come to their show, so he could finally introduce you to the rest of the members, but you kept refusing his offer. It was mainly because you still haven’t told him that you used to date Mark back in the day and you were afraid it’d be awkward.

What you failed to realize, however, was the fact that Jinyoung started to think you didn’t feel the same about him and that this was why you didn’t want to meet the rest of his members. This insecurity forced him to distance himself from you and, ironically, Mark was the first person to notice that something was wrong with Jinyoung’s relationship.

“Trouble in paradise?” Mark asked him, jokingly.

Jinyoung just ignored this but the sad expression on his face allowed Mark to realize that something was definitely wrong and he proceeded to encourage Jinyoung to open up.

And Jinyoung did. He told Mark about the girl that he’d fallen for and how scared he was that she didn’t feel the same way, especially since she didn’t want to meet his best friends.

Mark listened to this patiently and then took Jinyoung’s phone without asking. He was going to fix this. Quickly, he found the last text message on Jinyoung’s phone and called the number without reading the name of the person he was calling -- there was no time to double-check anything because Jinyoung had immediately started to protest and reach for his phone in an attempt to stop the older boy.

“Jinyoung?” you picked up the call on the first ring. “Are you okay? Why are you not replying to my texts?”

Although it’s been quite long, Mark still recognized your voice. In a moment of panic, he hung up the call and turned to look at Jinyoung with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung jumped up from his seat. “Did she say something?”

“No,” Mark looked at the phone in his hand in disbelief. “But, um, I might know the reason why she doesn’t want to meet us.”

Jinyoung frowned but patiently waited until Mark gathered himself together and explained everything. He listened quietly and seemed to actually relax once he finally understood what could have been going on. The fact that Mark was your ex didn’t seem like a big deal to him, especially not when compared to the fear he'd felt when he thought you didn’t love him back.

He called you right away, the regret, caused by the days he spent giving you the cold shoulder, evident in his voice.

“I know about you and Mark,” he spilled quickly, not giving you a chance to say anything. “And it doesn’t matter to me. I… I just want you to meet my friends. I want them to know how special you are to _me.”_

 

* * *

 

**Youngjae**

You and Jaebum had broken up on good terms. The two of you knew that the expiration date of your relationship had arrived and you didn't fight it. Some parts of you both knew that this relationship wasn't going to last so the two of you managed to stay friends even after the break-up.

Youngjae, who had always had a lowkey crush on you, knew about the fact that you broke up and he actually talked to Jaebum before making a move on you. Jaebum was fine with it and, momentarily taking the role of your older brother, told Youngjae to take care of you.

However, as your and Youngjae’s relationship progressed, he found himself worrying about your and Jaebum’s friendship more and more. Especially since he read all of those theories about how two people who once dated couldn’t have stayed friends unless they still had feelings for each other.

One night, he accidentally blurted this worry out to you.

“Sit down, Youngjae,” you told him. “I’m about to give you a quick lecture.”

Surprised, Youngjae obeyed and sat down on the kitchen chair that he was previously standing next to.

“There is absolutely no way I could possibly still have feelings for Jaebum,” you told him. “Because, unfortunately for everyone else, the entirety of my heart belongs to you.”

A smile spread on Youngjae’s face at the speed of light. He needed to hear you say that. It eased his worries and calmed him down right away.

And although there’d be many more times when his jealousy would surface and cause him to become insecure about your relationship again, you would always be there to remind him that he had nothing to worry about because he was the only one you loved.

 

* * *

 

**BamBam**

BamBam found out that you used to date Yugyeom by accident. He was stalking your Facebook profile (despite being in a relationship with you, the boy still loved to stare at your pictures when you weren't with him) and he scrolled down enough to see a cryptic message that you had posted on your wall with a sad emoji. He clicked on the comments, hoping for some kind of an explanation. A comment from your friend read, “don’t worry, you’ll find your one and only soon!”.

BamBam realized you must have posted this after a break-up and he suddenly got very curious about this relationship you had. You haven’t explicitly talked about your past relationships, so his curiosity was natural.

He nearly got a heart attack when he found the single picture of you and your ex-boyfriend that had somehow stayed on your account. There you were, his girlfriend, smiling next to Yugyeom, one of his best friends, as he kissed your cheek. All the comments on the picture read how cute the two of you were and BamBam had to physically force himself to close the app.

Panicking about this, he called your number right away. Once you answered, however, he didn’t know how to bring the topic up.

“I found a picture,” he tried. “On your Facebook.”

That was enough for you to understand what he was getting at, considering you dreaded the inevitable conversation you’d have to have with him about you and Yugyeom.

“It was really long ago,” you decided to say, trying to control your voice.

“I don’t care about that,” BamBam said. “I just… why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know,” you said, honestly. “I think I was afraid of your reaction.”

“My reaction? But it doesn’t matter to me that you dated him, as long as you’re mine,” BamBam said. “You… you _are_ mine, right?”

“Of course,” you answered right away.

“Then that’s all that matters to me.”

 

* * *

 

**Yugyeom**

Yugyeom only found out that you used to date BamBam because your mother accidentally told him. The two of you were having dinner with your parents for the first time, and your mom, thinking Yugyeom already knew, accidentally mentioned BamBam, forcing Yugyeom to glance at you questionably. He didn’t ask you outright and just played along while you glared at your mom, letting her know that she had just gotten in trouble.

Once the dinner was over and the two of you retreated to your room, Yugyeom couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“So… how do you know BamBam again?” he asked awkwardly.

“Oh,” your voice was sad. You had naively hoped he wouldn’t bring this topic up. “We kind of dated for a short time about a year ago.”

“Hm,” Yugyeom hummed. “Does he know we’re together now?”

“I don’t know,” you shrugged your shoulders. “I haven’t talked to him since the break-up.”

“Good,” Yugyeom said and then realized, “uh, not that I don’t want you to talk to him… I mean, I’d love it if you didn’t because… um…”

“Does the fact that we dated really bothers you?” you asked, biting your lip nervously.

“No,” he answered and then looked away in thought. “Maybe. I don’t know. Do you love him?”

“Of course not!” you said, a little surprised by this question. “We weren’t together long enough for that to happen.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom nodded. “I guess I’ll have to accept this, then. He’s just an ex.”

“Just an ex,” you confirmed, nodding.

And yet despite telling himself that he’d have to accept this, he was still somewhat uncomfortable whenever he brought you to hang out with the rest of the guys. He got used to it later, though, but even then, he never allowed the guys to joke about it.

 


	2. their s/o wakes up from a coma with no memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: angst, accidents resulting in hospital stay, strong language

 

**Mark**

He knew you were really careless when you were emotional, so he made sure to never leave you alone after the two of you got into a fight. However, this time, his principles took the best of him and he didn’t check up on you until the next morning.

When he had finally called your number, your crying mother answered. Somehow, she managed to explain that you’ve gotten a severe concussion, resulting in a coma. Mark was already on his way to the car as soon as he heard that you’d been injured.

The fear of losing you was so strong that Mark was afraid to leave your side and stayed in your hospital room all of the time. The nurses jokingly offered to place a bed for him in the room.

However, sometimes he had to leave – to go to the bathroom, or to get some food from the cafeteria. And exactly a month after your accident, he was coming back to your room with a tray of food, when he heard your mother’s voice. He thought she was telling you how much she needed you to wake up, so he didn’t want to bother her, and stopped in the hallway, outside of the door.

“Mark is going to be on cloud nine when he comes back!” he heard your mother say through the door.

Mark frowned in confusion.

“W-who?” a quiet voice responded, but Mark heard it as clear as day.

Dropping the tray to the floor in shock, he burst into the room to see your eyes opened and your mother crying tears of joy.

“Baby, oh my God,” he breathed, not even realizing what you’ve said before. All he cared about was that you'd spoken. You were awake.

“I told you he’d be happy!” your mother said with a wide smile.

“M-mom,” you started cautiously while Mark grabbed your hand to kiss it. “I don’t know h-him.”

Both, he and your mother froze, finally understanding. You didn’t remember him.

Mark removed himself from you, looking at you with a pained expression. Seeing the confusion in your eyes hurt him far more than the news of your accident had.

 

* * *

 

**JB**

Both of you were very temperamental when it came to fighting which is why your arguments often escalated. However, the two of you had a rule never to go to sleep without making up first.

Seeing that it was already 11pm and you still haven’t returned home, Jaebum didn’t want to break the rule before going to sleep, so he dialed your phone number. The horror he felt when your hysterical best friend picked up your phone, yelling about how you caused a car accident and were now in a coma, could not have been described in words.

His entire world seemed to have stopped in that moment. It took him a few more minutes to break off from the trance, but by then he was already in the car, on his way to the hospital, cursing at himself every few seconds.

Your best friend and he got into another fight in the waiting room of the hospital; he was blaming her for not calling him as soon as she found out about you, and she was blaming him for the fact that you got into the accident in the first place.

Eventually, the doctor managed to settle the argument down and allowed both of them to see you.

Both of them spent the night by your bedside. Eventually, after you still haven’t woken up three days later, Jaebum told your best friend to go home. She put up a fight but, another few hours later, she had to give in. She knew Jaebum would take care of you and she'd probably be back before you even noticed her absence.

As soon as she walked out of the door, Jaebum began to apologize to you, saying all of the words he hadn't dared to say when you and him were fighting. He told you how sorry he was every day for the next few weeks, even though he knew you probably couldn’t hear him.

And then you woke up. He was asleep with his head on your bed, your hand in his, so he didn’t realize.

“Uhh,” you groaned, not sure if you wanted for him to wake up, but the smallest noise passing your lips jolted Jaebum awake.

He was disoriented as he jumped up from the chair he was sitting on.

“Shit!” he exclaimed. “You woke up? W-when?!”

“I’m sorry,” you said under your breath. “Y-you kept apologizing but I don’t know why… I don’t even know y-you.”

Jaebum thought he was still sleeping and this was just one of those anxiety-induced dreams. But it wasn’t. You were there, looking at him with confused, helpless eyes, while he watched you - the love of his life - not recognize who he was anymore.

 

* * *

 

**Jackson**

Neither one of you liked it when you fought. Jackson, especially. He didn’t even want to let you storm out of your shared apartment, grabbing your hand and begging you to talk it out. However, you told him you needed space, and he let you go, not wanting to piss you off even more.

He had a bad feeling about this. At first, he thought it was just the anxiety caused by the fight you two just had, but then he received the call. As he listened to your mother’s panicked voice, he was already running down the stairs to get to his car and drive to the hospital.

After narrowly avoiding a speeding ticket, he finally got to the hospital to find your devastated family standing around your unconscious body in the hospital bed. After short explanations from each family member, Jackson found out that you were so upset, you didn’t look where you were going and ended up walking down the road right in front of a car. The driver braked but it was too late and the accident had resulted in serious injuries that--miraculously--left you alive but caused you to fall into a coma.

Blaming himself for not holding onto you after the fight tighter, Jackson spent the entire time by your bedside.

You finally woke up three weeks later and Jackson was there next to you, having rehearsed the words he was going to say to you a million times in his head.

“Baby,” he whispered, not being able to stop the smile from spreading on his face when he finally saw the color of your eyes again. “Can you hear me?”

“I can…” you started but then your voice cracked.

“Don’t talk, just listen,” Jackson said. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. It’s completely my fault—”

“Wh-what happened?” you interrupted him. “Why am I in the hospital?”

“Oh. Sorry. Of course. Uh, there’s been an accident. We got into a fight and you—”

 _“We?”_ you asked, raising your hand from the bed slightly to gesture at the two of you. “Are you sure? B-because I don’t remember y-you.”

Suddenly, Jackson forgot every word of the speech he’d been rehearsing in his head all of those nights that he stayed by your bed, praying you’d wake up. This was not the response he imagined to get from you.

Shocked and hurt, he got up from the seat next to you.

“I’ll… I’ll call the doctor, okay?” he asked, suddenly looking for an excuse to be alone with his thoughts for a moment so he could control the tears that threatened to come after he realized that you could not remember him.

 

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

It seemed as though this argument you two have been having has been going on for days. Eventually, the two of you stopped talking to each other altogether. Jinyoung heard you close the door of your apartment but he didn’t ask where you were going, even though he was worried about you getting lost in the blizzard that was in full force outside.

When it was already dark outside and you still haven’t returned, Jinyoung got really concerned. When he got ready to call you, he realized that his phone has been dead for God knows how long, so he plugged it in to charge it and soon noticed five missed calls from your number.

Feeling his heartbeat speed up, he quickly called you back.

He wasn’t expecting to hear your best friend’s voice, telling him that she was on her way to meet you for drinks, but you never showed up. Apparently, due to the blizzard, you hadn’t realized you were walking on ice, therefore you slipped, fell, and hit your head on the pavement, resulting in a skull fracture, and consequently, a coma.

Panicking, Jinyoung found a taxi to take him to the hospital, afraid to drive in this condition and in this weather.

Feeling guilty for not being there to stop you from going out in this weather, he tried to make it up to you by not leaving your side. Even your parents told him to go home but he refused and kept repeating that it was his fault you were here in the first place.

When you finally woke up from the coma two weeks later, he thought he was going to explode from happiness.

“I knew you wouldn’t leave me,” he said, feeling so overwhelmed with relief that he was about to cry.

“Where am I?” you whispered after a while. And just as Jinyoung was about to answer, you continued. “Can you call my family?”

“Your family is on their way,” Jinyoung said, giving you an encouraging smile. “I’m here with you. I’m not leaving.”

“Okay,” you said, happy that you weren't alone.

At first, you didn’t dare to ask the question that kept nagging you since you saw him in your hospital room, but you couldn’t hold it very long.

“I’m sorry,” you said, interrupting Jinyoung who was retelling you everything that you’ve missed in those two weeks that you’ve been unconscious. “But… how do we know each other?”

Jinyoung immediately stopped talking, looking at you in horror.

“You don’t remember?” he asked, shocked. “I’m your boyfriend. We’ve been together for two years.”

You were really surprised to hear this. “I’m sorry. This feels like the first time I’m seeing you.”

Jinyoung stared at you, confusion and disbelief prominent on his features. How was it possible that the past two years of your life were completely wiped away from your memory? He prayed the doctors would fix this because there was no way he was going to risk losing you again.

 

* * *

 

     **Youngjae**

The two of you were in a car, on your way home from a restaurant. You were still arguing about something really irrelevant. However, you were both too into it to stop.

Unfortunately, arguments and slippery roads rarely went well together. Before Youngjae realized what happened, he had lost control of the car, not stopping before entering the main road, and driving into it right in front of a passing car.

The other vehicle hit your car from the passenger side, resulting in your hospitalization, while Youngjae barely suffered any injuries.

Even though the doctors wanted to stitch up his eyebrow that had split open during the crash, he refused to leave you alone, even if he knew the best doctors in the city were taking care of you. And yet, they still couldn’t do much. Waking up from the coma that the injuries had caused was up to you and you only.

The guilt Youngjae felt was indescribable. He held your hand, whispering how sorry he was every day, hoping you’ll hear him and forgive him soon.

A month later, when every single injury Youngjae suffered that night had already healed, you moved. It started out as slow movements of your fingers, but within a few hours you had opened your eyes, and a few more hours later, you could already talk.

“God, I’m so glad you woke up,” Youngjae whispered as he clutched your hand to his heart, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears in. “All of this was my fault. I still can’t believe I wasn’t watching the road. I’m so sorry. I can’t even explain how sorry I am.”

“I don’t remember anything,” was the first thing you said.

Youngjae’s eyes popped open. “W-What?”

“I’m sorry,” you added. “But I have no idea who you are or what you’re talking about.”

Youngjae was having a hard time understanding this. Here he was, praying for your recovery every night, and that came true. Except now you had no clue who he was.

The guilt he felt before intensified when he started to think that he caused you to forget who he was by not looking after you enough. By not putting an end to your fight that night. By not controlling the car properly.

 

* * *

 

     **BamBam**

You were always ignorant of your surroundings whenever you were upset or stressed. And after getting into a fight with BamBam, you were both. This has been your third fight this week, so naturally, you were starting to fear that a break-up was almost inevitable.

The thoughts about having to break up with him were what occupied your brain when you started to cross the street without looking both ways. You thought you heard a car signal you but it was too late.

When BamBam found out you got into a car accident that caused you a coma, he wanted to scream. He controlled himself, however, but only because there were lots of people around. When he was left alone, he allowed himself to express his grief in every way he knew how. It was loud. It was painful. And, in the end, he had caused himself even more pain.

Finally, BamBam decided that he had to pull himself together and patiently wait until you woke up so he could tell you how sorry for everything he was and how he was never ever going to leave you.

After the longest two weeks of his life, you finally opened your eyes.

“Oh my God,” he gasped, every movement of your muscles akin to a miracle. “You’re awake! Finally! I’ve been worried sick. I’m so glad you opened your eyes.

“I…” you tried to talk but your throat was to try.

“I’ll call a nurse so she can bring you water because I’m not leaving your side,” he told you as he pressed the emergency button next to your bed. “Baby… I’m so sorry you’re here. I’m so sorry this happened to you. I swear to you, I would never break up with you.”

“Break up?” you groaned quietly. “We’re… together?”

BamBam felt cold all of a sudden.

“Y-you don’t remember?” he asked slowly.

You tried to shake your head but couldn’t. “No.”

He shook his head in disbelief. There was no way he spent all of this time worrying about you only to hear that you didn’t remember who he was anymore. He knew you two deserved a happy ending after all that happened. Why the hell were you not getting one, then?

 

* * *

 

     **Yugyeom**

With the tears blurring your vision, you ran out of your apartment, leaving Yugyeom – who was still yelling – alone inside. All you could think about was how much you hated fighting. You didn’t even realize that you couldn’t see where you were going, and the stairs in the hallway of your building started sooner than you expected.

You lost your balance immediately and was forced to fall down the entire set of stairs. There were a few seconds when you haven’t lost your consciousness yet, and already in those seconds, you were too confused to understand what had just happened. And then you passed out.

And much to Yugyeom’s – who, unlike Jackson, didn’t manage to avoid a speeding ticket on his way to the hospital – sadness, you didn’t wake up from the coma caused by the heavy concussion, for a whole month.

He spent this entire time with you, not doing much, but staring at the wall of your hospital room, fearing that he was going to go insane if you didn’t wake up soon.

Suddenly, an entire month after the accident, you woke up, startling him but also inflicting indescribable joy upon him.

“Babe, thank God!” he shouted once he saw that you had opened your eyes.

“What..?” was all that you managed to ask.

“I’ll explain everything that happened,” Yugyeom said. “But first tell me does anything hurt? Should I call the doctor? The nurse? Anyone?”

“M-my family?” you tried. “Where are they?”

Yugyeom was a little sad to hear this but he understood. “They’ll be here. I’ll call them right now if you want me to.”

You nodded as much as the cast on your neck allowed you to. Yugyeom got his phone out and started to dial.

“H-how do you have their phone n-numbers?” you asked, suddenly realizing.

Yugyeom frowned in confusion. “Well, you gave them to me.”

“I did?”

Realization dawned on him. “You don’t remember.”

You stared at him not knowing what to say. You had no clue that you’ve forgotten something.

“Do you know who I am?” Yugyeom asked but his hands started to shake even before you answered.

“N-no,” you answered a little awkwardly.

Yugyeom’s entire world collapsed around him. As he watched your clueless eyes stare at him, he started to think he had truly gone insane in those days when he was waiting for you to wake up because there was no way that this was the reality.


	3. being their favorite youtube gamer

     **Mark**

Mark absolutely freaked out and let his nerdy side show when he saw that you'd uploaded a new video to your YouTube gaming channel. He immediately found his headphones so as not to disturb anyone else and played the video. However, as soon as he saw that you were playing Overwatch in this new video, he threw the headphones off.

“Jinyoung!” he yelled, sprinting across the dorm. “She just uploaded a new video! It’s Overwatch!”

Jinyoung raised his head from his laptop to look at Mark’s excited face.

“I’ll only watch it with you if you promise not to get jealous of her teammates who, I assume, will be guys,” Jinyoung warned him.

“I will never promise such a stupid thing,” Mark said, sitting down on Jinyoung’s bed. “But you’re still watching it with me.”

Jinyoung sighed heavily and proceeded to watch the video with Mark as he ooh-ed and ahh-ed at every kill you made in the game.

* * *

 

     **JB**

It was 2am. He had to do a concert in eight hours so he was preparing to go to bed, but as he was brushing his teeth in the hotel bathroom, he heard his phone go off, indicating a new notification.

With the toothbrush still in his mouth, he walked back to his bedroom and picked his phone up. He almost swallowed the toothpaste once he realized that you had uploaded a new gaming video to YouTube.

After quickly rinsing his mouth, he jumped into bed and turned the video on. He only realized that the video was over an hour long when he yawned for the first time, twenty minutes into the video.

Although he realized that he’d probably be grumpy in the morning since he wouldn’t get enough sleep, he still chose to watch your video until the end, simply not being able to turn it off, and not just because you were playing League of Legends, but also because your team was kicking everyone’s asses and Jaebum couldn’t stop smiling proudly.

* * *

 

     **Jackson**

As soon as you mentioned you’d do a Twitch livestream in your YouTube video, Jackson had set a reminder so he wouldn’t miss it.

Once you started the livestream, he shooed the members out of his bedroom so he could watch you play Overwatch in peace.

“How about you also take notes,” Youngjae commented, on his way out of Jackson’s room. “So next time you wouldn’t cause our team to lose five seconds into the game.”

“How about you get out and leave me alone,” Jackson shot back, not looking away from the screen of his laptop.

“I never realized how annoying he was,” Youngjae said half-jokingly.

“He’s only like that when it comes to watching her videos,” Jaebum answered him. “Get out of his way whenever she posts a new one.”

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

Jinyoung wasn’t really a big fan of YouTube gaming channels, so the fact that he passionately loved yours was surprising to him, too.

One time, when he was watching you play DotA at full volume, thinking he was alone in the dorm, at least three members barged inside of his room with confused faces.

Surprised by this, Jinyoung raised his head from his laptop.

“Oh, we thought you were playing DotA,” BamBam said, a little disappointed.

“Hold on,” Mark said, walking into the room to look at Jinyoung’s laptop. “Oh my God! I love her videos!”

And he sat down on Jinyoung’s bed without saying anything else, ready to watch the video with him.

“Um, excuse me,” Jinyoung glared at him, turning the screen of his laptop away. “I don’t remember giving you permission to watch her videos with me. Or to even speak about her. Find your own favorite YouTuber.”

* * *

 

     **Youngjae**

He was watching a compilation done by fans that consisted of your best gaming moments. And this wasn’t even the first compilation he’d watched. More like the fifth or sixth.

The other members were seriously starting to become concerned with his obsession with you.

“Wouldn’t you rather be playing the actual game instead of just watching someone else play it?” Yugyeom had asked him about it.

“Nope,” Youngjae answered quickly.

“Then answer honestly,” Yugyeom pushed. “Are you watching it because you like the youtuber or because you like the games she plays?”

Youngjae actually thought about this for a moment. “Both. One of the goals of my life is to play something with her.”

* * *

 

     **BamBam**

BamBam started to play Overwatch at 10pm and he had promised himself he’d only play one match. But it was already 3am and he was still playing.

And he would have kept playing, but one of his teammates sent a text that caught his attention simply because it had your name in it.

_“How ironic is it that she just uploaded an Overwatch video to her YT lol”_

This was the ultimate sign to stop playing. BamBam impatiently tapped his foot all through this last match before he turned the game off and instead turned your new YouTube video on.

“Did he _seriously_ stop playing just so he could watch her play the same game?” one of his previous teammates texted the groupchat.

“This boy has his priorities right,” another teammate replied.

* * *

 

     **Yugyeom**

Yugyeom wasn’t sure if there was anything he hated more than horror games. He was relieved to finally find a YouTube gamer who hated them as much as he did.

However, due to a high demand, you were forced to film a video of yourself playing Five Nights at Freddy’s. And due to the fact that Yugyeom has never missed a single video you uploaded, he was forced to watch it.

“Alright,” he announced to the other members after he packed enough ammunition – hot chocolate and cookies – and was about to retreat to his room. “I’m going to do this.”

“Do what?” Jaebum asked, confused about the whole situation.

“I’m going to watch her play Five Nights at Freddy’s,” Yugyeom announced as the rest of the members cheered on him.

“You don’t have to watch it if you don’t like horr—”

“You don’t understand,” Yugyeom cut Jaebum off before he could finish. “I _have_ to watch it. It’s her. I'd watch anything she posted and I have no doubt that she's the only person who could make me like horror games.”

 


	4. they're intimidated by you as their roommate

     **Mark**

Both you and Mark were rarely home due to school, work, and other possible social activities. When both of you were home, however, you noticed that he had a tendency to sneak into his room whenever he heard you open the front door. You thought he just wanted to be left alone, so you didn’t bother him. Until you noticed that on top of trying to disappear when you were home, he also barely made eye-contact with you when you asked him something. It could be as easy of a question as, “how was your day?” and he’d get really uncomfortable in a matter of a few seconds.

After having decided that living like this was causing both of you stress, you decided to confront him one day after returning home from a long day at school. Like always, you heard him get up from the couch in the living room and make his way to his bedroom as soon as you walked through the door.

“Mark!” you called out and you could visibly see cold run through him as he stopped and turned around to look at you. “Can we talk?”

“Uh, sure,” he said, trying not to lose his balance.

He sat back down on the couch while you locked the door, took off your coat, and joined him in the living room.

You sat down next to him, not failing to notice that all through this, he was staring ahead and not blinking.

“Do you hate me?” you asked him right away.

Mark was so shocked by this question that he turned to look at you, but then looked away as soon as he made eye contact.

“I don’t hate you,” he said.

“Then what’s the deal?” you continued. “You’re literally avoiding me. I’m trying to get to know you because, I mean, we live together, but it’s hard when you act as if I’m a huge nuisance to you.”

He sighed and finally, after taking a deep breath, managed to look at you long enough to finish his speech. “You’re not a nuisance. I’m sorry if it seems that way, I’ve just never lived with a girl before. It’s… intimidating.”

“Intimidating?” you raised your eyebrows. “Come on, just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean you have to find me intimidating. I’m a total bro. I even watch football.”

You saw him cringe and smiled happily, knowing that your goal was achieved.

“Seriously,” you continued. “Let’s do something to get to know each other better, so you wouldn’t feel so creeped out by me.”

“I’m not—” he started but then sighed and waved his hand to dismiss the thought. “What do you want to do?”

“Anything. What do you usually do when you lock up in that room of yours?”

You thought you saw him blush but his bright red hair distracted the attention from his face. “I… I play games sometimes, I guess.”

“Fantastic!” you exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. “Let’s do that.”

“Wait, you play games?” his eyebrows shot up.

“If by games, you mean that dinosaur thing on Google Chrome that appears when you lose internet connection, then you bet your ass I play games!” you said, making him laugh and feeling even more accomplished. “But other than that, no, not really. So, come on. Get up. Teach me how to play something.”

“I’m not a good teacher,” he said, getting up from the couch.

“Let me be the judge of that,” you replied.

You continued to chatter all the way to his room, trying to get him to break out of his shell a little because you knew that once he got used to you, you’d see a whole different person.

* * *

 

     **JB**

You honestly thought Jaebum hated half of the planet. You included. You only saw him smile when he was on the phone with his friends, but other than that, he walked around the house with a poker face so bad that you wanted to hide away in your room.

One night, when he was supposed to be away visiting his parents, you decided to throw a solo-party. You took a shower while blasting the music loudly and jammed out to every song that played. After that, you wrapped a towel around your body and walked out of the bathroom, your hairbrush/microphone still in your hand, another song by The Weeknd playing in the background.

“Uh…”

Like a deer in the headlights, you froze, slowly turning your head to the source of the sound, until your eyes met Jaebum’s shocked ones.

For a _loooong_ moment, both of you stayed quiet, just staring at each other in shock.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” you asked finally, wrapping the towel tighter around your body.

“My car broke down,” he said, looking down to avoid being caught staring at you. “Looks like I’ll be staying home after all.”

“Oh,” you said, turning back towards the bathroom. “Well, let me turn the music down, then.”

“You don’t have to,” he said quickly, forcing you to stop.

“I don’t?” you raised your eyebrows.

“No. I mean, I don’t mind it.”

_“You don’t?”_ you asked again, feeling as if your extensive vocabulary just flew out the window.

He shook his head. “You can listen to whatever you want. Actually, I kind of enjoy your music taste.”

“How do you know what my music taste is?”

“You, uh, play the music pretty loudly when you’re studying,” he explained with an awkward smile and you almost wanted to pause the moment and rewind to the start.

Were you actually having a normal conversation with him? And he was smiling during it, too?

“I’m sorry,” you said. “It helps me focus.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me. It’s okay, like I said.”

“Really?” you continued, still not being able to believe it. “I’m going to be honest with you, I seriously thought you hated everything that had to do with me.”

Jaebum was even more shocked at this than when he saw you strut across the living room in just a towel.

“What? Why would I hate you?” he questioned.

“Well, you just have this serious expression on all of the time,” you tried to explain, suddenly feeling very stupid.

“So do you,” he pointed out.

“Maybe. But I try to be nice to you.”

“And I’m not nice to you?”

“Uh,” you hesitated. “I wouldn’t know because I’m pretty sure this is the first time we've had an actual conversation.”

“Oh,” he said in realization. “Okay, I’m sorry if I made it seem like I hate you. Maybe I’m just a little uncomfortable living with you.”

You weren’t sure if that was supposed to be comforting, so you stayed quiet and just watched him.

“I mean, I don’t know much about girls,” he said. “So, for all I know, you just want me out of your way so you could carry on doing… girl stuff.”

“Girl stuff, huh?” you were interested now. “So, like, killing my ex-boyfriends and then performing rituals with blood to hail Satan?”

Jaebum wasn’t expecting this, you could tell that from the way his eyes got wide. “N-no. That’s not what I meant.”

“Okay, relax,” you said then. “I’m obviously just teasing you. Girls are human, too, you know. Just like you.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had a girl friend,” he said and then heard how it sounded. “I mean, a girl who’s a friend. A friend that is a girl.”

You’ve never seen him this flustered before. In fact, you didn’t think he was _capable_ of getting flustered, and yet there he was, basically blushing.

“You want to watch a movie or something?” you suggested then, with a small smile. “I can be your first friend that is a girl.”

He laughed at this. “Sure. Let me just recover from my lack of smoothness. I swear I’m usually not much of a mess like this.”

“It’s fine,” you laughed. “I actually like this side of you.”

* * *

 

     **Jackson**

You weren’t in a good place in your relationship when you first moved in with Jackson, which is why he often heard yelling from your room. Your asshole of a boyfriend seemed to think that you moving in with some guy would jeopardize your relationship. And when you offered _him_ to move in with you, he started coming up with excuses why he couldn’t do that. So, naturally, even if his concern about you living with someone else made sense, you weren’t going to listen to it because you needed to live with someone since you couldn’t afford to live on your own yet.

Eventually, you decided to break up with him, having had enough of his shit already. You felt like you got rid of a huge burden when you broke up with him, and instead of feeling sad or regretting this decision, you felt _free._

Jackson, on the other hand, was _terrified_ of you. He heard you yell all types of profanities because the walls were thin and he was afraid to cross you. And in general, he thought that since some asshole guy had managed to piss you off that badly, you hated to the entire male population now. Which is why he was careful with his words around you.

“Can I be honest with you?” you said to him suddenly, when one night both of you were studying in the living room.

“Uh, sure, if you have to,” Jackson answered awkwardly.

“I’m getting a weird vibe from you,” you said. “Like… like you don’t really like me that much, or something.”

“I’m afraid of you.”

The next few seconds both of you just stared at each other, both surprised by his confession.

“ _Afraid_ of me?” you repeated slowly. “May I ask why?”

“You’re scary when you’re angry,” Jackson tried to explain, feeling like he was digging his own grave by talking further about this. “And you’ve been angry a lot lately. It’s intimidating and, well, _terrifying_.”

You considered what the appropriate way to explain your situation to him was, but in the end, decided to just tell him how it is.

“My boyfriend was a dick,” you said. “I mean, _ex-_ boyfriend. We broke up. That’s why I was angry. He just managed to bring out my bad side until I just couldn’t take it anymore. I’m not usually angry all of the time.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” he said, visibly relaxing. “I guess I can take 911 off my speed dial then.”

You raised your eyebrows. “I was kind of hoping you exaggerated the terrifying part.”

“Nope,” Jackson shook his head. “It might not seem so because I look tough but I really don’t like being yelled at. It’s kind of my weakness.”

"Right," you nodded, closing your notebook and putting your pen down. "Well, alright, then. Tell me about your other weaknesses so I can make sure I never use them against you."

"That sounds like something a person who was going to use my weaknesses against me would say."

You laughed. "No, come on. I'm just trying to get to know you. We live together, after all. We should be friends."

"Friends," Jackson repeated, closing his notebook as well.

"Yes," you said, watching him lean back in his chair. "I promise you, I don't yell at my friends."

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

With shaky hands, Jinyoung knocked on your bedroom door. You opened in a few seconds, holding a hairdryer in one hand and your phone in the other.

“Uhh,” Jinyoung completely forgot why he knocked after seeing how busy you were. “Am I disturbing you?”

“Not at all,” you answered and he spent the next few seconds trying to understand if you were being sarcastic or not.

“Would you mind if I practiced at home?” he asked, finally. “I can’t go to my piano practice because of the heavy rain. I mean, I could go, I do have an umbrella, I’m not a moron. It’s just that the wind is strong, too, and I’m afraid—”

“Jinyoung,” you interrupted his nervous chatter. “You can play the piano. I don’t care.”

“Oh. Okay. Good. Thank you!”

Not understanding why he felt the need to ask for your permission to practice, you closed the door and went back to your conversation on the phone and the drying of your hair.

A couple of hours later, you exited your bedroom to head to the kitchen in hopes of finding some food. You walked past Jinyoung who was leaning against one of the cupboards and texting someone.

“Hey,” you announced yourself. “How was your piano practice?”

“Did it disturb you?” he asked you, instead of answering your question.

“No,” you answered slowly, a little taken aback by his reaction. “And even if it did, would it matter? You have to practice. I understand.”

Jinyoung looked surprised. His surprise confused you even more.

“Is everything okay?” you finally asked. “I’m starting to feel like I’m missing something.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“It’s as if you’re walking on your tippy-toes around me,” you said. “I’m not going to bite you, you know.”

Jinyoung sighed. “I know. It’s just… don’t take this the wrong way, please, but you’re a very intimidating person.”

This was the first time you hear someone call you that. All of this time, you had assumed you looked friendly and approachable to strangers.

“Why?” you asked, honestly surprised.

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders. “You just have this… air around you. Like, I know you’re nice but I can’t help but feel nervous around you.”

“Is it just me, or every girl?” you asked hopefully.

“Just you,” he admitted, looking down. “Sorry.”

“Well, maybe it’s because you don’t know me,” you concluded. “Let’s hang out someday to change that. And in the meantime, please stop treating me as if I’m your superior. You make me just as nervous. I’m just better at hiding it.”

* * *

 

     **Youngjae**

It was about three in the morning and you had just exited your bedroom and were on your way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Normally, you weren’t very thirsty at night but this time, you just couldn’t fall asleep if you didn’t satisfy your thirst first.

You passed Youngjae’s room, stopping to shake your head at the fact that he slept with his door open. You quickly concluded that if a serial killer broke into your apartment, Youngjae would be the first one to go.

You started to walk towards the kitchen again when you heard a voice coming from Youngjae’s room. This forced you to stop and listen in confusion.

“I can’t,” Youngjae said in a tired voice.

You looked into the room and saw his sleeping face in the light of his night light. He sleep-talked? You didn’t know that. Obviously curious, you stayed a little while longer to listen.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said I can’t,” Youngjae repeated. “I will not ask her to listen. No.”

You got even more curious when he mentioned a girl. You knew listening to him talk in his sleep was an invasion of his privacy but you couldn’t help it. You knew so little about him, you had to know more.

“She’s nice, though,” Youngjae spoke again. “But I don’t talk to her. Although she's nice and although we live together, she makes me really nervous.”

You felt your stomach drop. The girl he mentioned before was _you?_

Deciding that you’ve heard enough, you headed back into the room, completely forgetting about the water.

The next morning, you woke up after Youngjae, and when you left your bedroom, you found him in the kitchen, making cereal.

“Good morning,” you said, flashing back to what you overheard him say last night.

“Morning,” Youngjae said quickly.

“Can I, um… Can I ask you something?”

Youngjae looked at you with the same exact expression students make when teachers call on them in class.

He didn’t say anything, however, so you continued. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

He placed the bowl of cereal back on the counter after you asked the question and you saw that his hands shook a little. Did you really make him _that_ nervous?

“Uh… a little,” he admitted after a few seconds. “I’m just not used to you.”

“Yeah. I kind of overheard you last night,” you chose to tell him. “You were talking in your sleep and you mentioned that. You also mentioned not wanting to ask me to listen to something.”

Youngjae looked like he would rather be anywhere but here and yet he couldn’t leave.

“It’s really stupid,” he said, trying to laugh to fight off the awkwardness. “I just have this song that I wrote and I need someone’s opinion, so my friends suggested I ask you to listen to it but it’s not like you and I are friends. I guess I was replaying the conversation I had in my sleep. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” you said right away. “And, actually, I would love to listen to your song if you’d like me to.”

Youngjae raised his eyes to meet yours for the first time since you entered the kitchen. “You would?”

You nodded, smiling. “I may not know that much about music but I’ve heard you play and I know you’re good.”

He smiled back and already you could tell that this was one (of many, hopefully) steady step towards a friendship and away from the awkwardness that seemed to surround him when he talked to you.

* * *

 

     **BamBam**

You had just moved into a new apartment and were looking for a roommate. BamBam reached out to you and after meeting him for coffee, you decided he wasn’t dangerous enough to kill you and agreed to let him move in with you.

You had lived together for a couple of weeks, when one Friday night, you found him in the hallway, getting ready to leave. Once he saw you in the mirror, he straightened up immediately.

“You’re leaving?” you asked casually.

“Yes,” he answered. “I’m meeting some friends. I won’t bring them over, though, so, don’t worry.”

You hadn’t realized you were worried. “Oh, it’s cool. I was just going to watch a movie in my room so you can bring whoever you want over.”

“Really?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Of course,” you shrugged. “It’s your apartment, too.”

“Huh,” BamBam looked very surprised. “For some reason, I thought you wouldn’t be as nice.”

You just looked at him in confusion.

“The last roommate I had was very… difficult. She kicked me out of the apartment in the end,” he explained. “So, I’m kind of nervous to do something wrong in case you decide you’re not a big fan of my actions, either.”

“Well, I don’t know you that well yet,” you told him. “But I can assure you, I’d talk to you about your actions if they bothered me.”

He exhaled in relief in a very dramatic way, forcing you to chuckle.

“I’m a great guy,” BamBam said shamelessly. “So, I hope you won’t find me annoying in the long run.”

“I hope so, too,” you teased, making him smile, and then turned around to walk back to your room.

“Hey!” he called out then. You stopped and turned around. “Would you like to come with me to meet my friends? We could bond, become one of those inseparable roommates who do everything together. And maybe I’d finally stop being afraid to screw something up and make you hate me.”

You smiled, incredibly flattered by this invitation. “Are you sure I wouldn’t bother you?”

“Not at all,” BamBam replied. “I think it’d be nice for us to hang out.”

“I think so, too,” you agreed. “Let me just change quickly and then we can go.”

BamBam nodded and you walked back to your room, while he turned back to the mirror and winked at his reflection. He mentally complimented himself for not losing his charm despite being almost as nervous to talk to you as he was during his finals in high school.

* * *

 

     **Yugyeom**

You and Yugyeom were roommates for almost three months now and yet you only ‘hung out’ when you passed each other in the hallway of your apartment. You tried to invite him to hang out or do something fun together but he always politely declined and you never understood why. He couldn’t have hated you because he didn’t even know you.

Finally, after inviting him to hang out again (and getting turned down _again_ ), you decided to ask him what was up. “How come you’ve been rejecting me for three months now?”

Yugyeom wasn’t expecting you to confront him about this, so he took a few minutes to gather himself together.

“I don’t know,” he ended up saying.

“I’ll understand if you say you don’t like me,” you said. “But tell me. I mean, I can move out of the apartment if there’s a problem.”

“No, there’s no problem,” Yugyeom said quickly and then took a deep breath. “I’m just a little intimidated by you and I don’t want to seem awkward.”

“Oh,” you said, simply. Somehow, you haven’t thought of that. “Okay. So, would you rather I left you alone, or would you prefer it if we got to know each other better so you wouldn’t feel awkward anymore?”

Yugyeom considered this. “Look, I’d love to get to know you better, but like I said… I’m awkward. And I’m most definitely not the most social person there is.”

“That’s totally fine,” you said. “We can stay in and hang out here if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“Okay,” he nodded, finally. “But if I’m quiet all of a sudden, then remember that it’s not because I hate you but because—”

“We’ll play a question game,” you interrupted him. “We’ll ask each other random questions and you won’t have time to be quiet.”

You saw Yugyeom smile at this but he turned his head away. “Should we order some food, too?”

“Oh, I like where your mind is going!” you exclaimed. “Let’s order a couple of pizzas and get this show on the road. I want to finally get to know the person that I’ve been living with for the past three months.”

“Don’t get too excited,” Yugyeom told you. “I’m pretty boring.”

“I beg to differ,” you said. “Everyone’s interesting in their own way.”

He smiled again, only this time he didn’t turn away, showing you that he was already more comfortable around you than he was just a few minutes ago.

 


	5. being cuddle buddies but wanting more

     **Mark**

When Mark wasn’t working, he was cuddling. He tried clinging to the other members but they were busy and had other stuff to do, so he didn’t want to bother them too much. You, on the other hand, seemed to love cuddling as much as he did. Which is why, whenever Mark was free, he was at your house, on your couch or in your bed, cuddling while watching movies, while listening to music, or just talking.

The members all knew where Mark was when he wasn’t home, so they didn’t even bother to call him when they needed him. They just called you, knowing that Mark was right there next to you.

One night, after Mark returned from your house at 2am (honestly, he would have stayed for longer but you had an exam tomorrow and he had rehearsals, so he had to leave), he ran into Jaebum in the hallway.

“Dude,” Jaebum said, looking at the watch on his wrist. “Did you just get home?”

“Yeah,” Mark shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you, like, moving to her house permanently or something?” Jaebum continued, but he had started to smile already. “Because I’m pretty sure you spend more time at your girlfriend's house than at your own.”

Mark turned away from him because he felt the warmth spread to his cheeks. “She's not my gilrfriend. Shut u—”

Jaebum had noticed it, though. “Did you just _blush?”_

“No,” Mark said, instinctively reaching to touch his cheeks and feeling how hot they were. “It’s just hot here.”

“Uh-huh,” Jaebum replied. “Seriously, man. Is there something you’re not telling us?”

Mark sighed and turned back around to look at him. “There’s not.”

“You sounded awfully sad when you said that.”

“Yeah,” Mark sighed again. “It’s just that… I don’t know. I really like being with her. I like cuddling with her. I like talking to her. I like listening to her. I… I like _her.”_

The more Mark talked, the wider Jaebum smiled. Finally, he patted Mark on the shoulder, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He proceeded to tell Mark how great it was that Mark fell in love and how he had to talk to you about this as soon as possible.

Mark was convinced Jaebum was right and he braced himself to tell you how he felt next time you two cuddled. Which was the next day.

Mark had a key from your apartment and usually, he always let himself in and just cuddled you, no matter what you were doing, but this time, he knocked on the door.

Confused, you went to open it and saw Mark’s flustered face and flowers in his hands.

“Oh no,” you said. “Did I forget my birthday again?”

Mark laughed awkwardly. “N-no. I don’t think you did. I just… wanted to ask you something.”

You were very confused about it but you opened the door wider, wanting to let him in so you could talk inside, but Mark shook his head.

“It’s an important question. I don’t think I’ll be coming over anymore if you say no,” he said.

Anxiety spread into your bloodstream. “What is it?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

You sighed in relief, having previously thought that he’d ask you to help him hide a body or something similar.

“Jesus Christ, Mark,” you said, clutching your hand to your chest. “You’re so overly dramatic.”

“Please answer the question,” he asked desperately.

“Can we cuddle and just call it a date?”

“That depends,” Mark answered.

“On what?”

“Do I get to kiss you at the end of the night?”

“That depends,” you answered with a small, teasing smile.

“On what?” Mark played along.

“How good you cuddle.”

A smile spread across Mark’s face. “You know I’m a pro at cuddling.”

You opened the door wider so he’d finally come inside. “Well, then let’s get this date started.”

* * *

 

     **JB**

Every single person on this planet who knew Jaebum could have confirmed that he was never a cuddly person. PDA, and clinginess in general, was never something he enjoyed too much. That is, until you came along. You were probably the only person on the planet who had the ability to turn Jaebum into the fluffiest mess of cuddles ever.

One time, right before Jaebum had to do a concert, the two of you were hanging out backstage. Hidden from the rest of the room by a rack of various different stage outfits, you sat on the black leather couch at the back of the room, with Jaebum resting his head on your shoulder, his breath tickling your neck. Both of you shared earphones and were listening to the playlist you'd made of your favorite songs.

Jaebum had one hand draped over your waist and was taking a pseudo-nap while you changed the songs. Suddenly, someone moved the clothes on the rack. A little startled, you raised your head and were met face-to-face with a smug looking BamBam and Jackson.

“Is he _sleeping_ on you?!” Jackson exclaimed. “Yugyeom, come see! Jaebum’s asleep on—”

“Shh!” you whisper-yelled. “He was awake the whole night, let him rest.”

“He was awake the whole night?” BamBam raised his eyebrows, suddenly very intrigued. “Doing what?”

“Finishing a book, you pervert,” you shot back while BamBam laughed. “It was too interesting to put down. He went to sleep at 6 AM.”

“Hey,” Jackson said, then. “How come you know so much about what he does at night?”

“Because we skype a lot at night,” you answered like it was not a big deal.

“So, you skyped him while he read?” Jackson asked, even more confused now. “What is the point? Did you just stare at him while he read?”

“He read it out loud,” you rolled your eyes. “I listened. But I fell asleep before he finished.”

Jackson and BamBam both exchanged a glance. Then, they turned back to you to say something else but Jaebum slowly raised his head from your shoulder and looked at the scene in front of him with sleepy eyes.

“What happened?” Jaebum asked in a husky voice that was still laced with sleep. You tried to ignore the warm feeling in your stomach that his voice had brought.

“We’re not sure,” BamBam said. “I didn’t think you were a person who fell asleep while cuddling someone, hyung.”

Even you expected Jaebum to jump away from you after he’d realize that you’ve been cuddling, but instead of that, he placed his head right back on your shoulder, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“I don’t fall asleep cuddling someone,” Jaebum said, while his hand hugged your waist tighter. “I fall asleep cuddling _her.”_

“This ‘her’ being… your girlfriend?” Jackson asked.

Your heart rate sped up. You chose not to say anything and instead let Jaebum handle the situation. But Jaebum was in no hurry to reply.

“Why do you need labels for everything?” he mumbled tiredly and cuddled into your shoulder, forcing shivers to run down your spine.

Jackson and BamBam had nothing left to say or to ask. The grins on their faces told you that every question they had was already answered, so both of them left you and Jaebum alone.

And yet you were confused. Jaebum had nor denied, nor confirmed you being his girlfriend. And although officially, you were just a friend that slept with him (platonically!), you would have been lying if you said that it didn’t feel as if there was anything else between you.

* * *

 

     **Jackson**

He used to take naps every time he was tired but lately, he wasn’t able to fall asleep. He just lied in his bed with his eyes closed, singing a song in his head but never actually managing to fall asleep.

When he got sick of not being able to sleep during the day, he called you. You weren’t sure how you would help him, but Jackson seemed to have planned everything. He turned a movie on, and wrapped himself around you, forcing you to laugh.

“Did you just invite me here to cuddle?” you asked, trying not to suffocate from the tightness of his grip and his body warmth.

“Yes,” Jackson answered. “We’re not just friends anymore. We’re cuddle buddies now.”

You laughed again but chose not to fight it. You were actually enjoying being so close to him and were about to start up a conversation about something when you heard him start snoring softly. Quietly, you tried to call his name but he didn’t react. Instantly, you realized that he had fallen asleep. Tying not to move much so he wouldn’t wake up, you continued to watch the movie that he had turned on until you got tired as well.

You didn’t even realize that you had fallen asleep until you woke up. And you wouldn’t have woken up if Jackson hadn’t rolled off of you, forcing the cold air of the room to hit your body and cause you to shiver.

“Did I wake you up?” he asked when you opened your eyes.

“Kind of,” you answered with a yawn. “But it’s okay. I wasn’t planning on falling asleep.”

“I was,” Jackson said. “And I did. Thanks to you.”

You smiled. “Was this your subtle way of calling me so boring that you fell asleep?”

Jackson laughed.

“Not at all,” he said. “That was exactly the reason why I invited you here. To sleep with me.”

He must have seen you widen your eyes because he stopped breathing for a good minute.

“That… didn’t come out right,” Jackson said, visibly uncomfortable suddenly. “I’m sorry. I meant, sleep as in… _sleep._ Just sleep. Because we’re friends. Friends with no benefits.”

His rambling made you laugh and at the sight of you laughing, Jackson relaxed immediately.

“Don’t know why I just got so weird,” he said to you then. “What I was going to say before all of that, though, was that I enjoyed this. We’re definitely taking naps together again. Actually, are you free tomorrow at, say, three-ish?”

You nodded.

“Good,” Jackson nodded back. “It’s a date then. Well, not a date but… it’s, you know, we’re doing that, then.”

You swore you have never seen him so flustered, so in order to save some of his dignity, you tried to hold back your laughter. “You can call it a date.”

“I can?” Jackson’s face lit up.

“Sure,” you shrugged your shoulders. “It’s a date where two friends meet up to sleep. A platonic date.”

“Right,” he said, the light disappearing from his face, as you saw him swallow deeply. “A platonic date.”

* * *

 

      **Jinyoung**

You were the one who got him into cuddling. Before you, he preferred to sleep alone and was certain that if anyone touched him when he was in bed, he wouldn’t fall asleep. But then he found himself falling asleep while spooning you several times, and he realized that you had a calming effect on him. He didn’t sleep that well when he was alone.

“You know what?” he told you one time when the two of you were cuddling on his couch, a soft, warm blanket thrown over you both. “I want to be like this forever.”

You smiled softly. “Me too. It’s really warm and nice here.”

“No, no,” Jinyoung shook his head. “I mean, it is. But that’s not what makes this so perfect. I just… I feel so relaxed when I’m with you. You’re like one of those drugs that calm you down, what are those called again?”

“Sedatives?” you turned your head to look at him. “Are you calling me your sedative?”

Jinyoung stopped smiling. “Is it bad if I am?”

“I guess not,” you shrugged your shoulders. “Because you’re mine, too.”

You were leaning into him, his chest right next to yours, and you could feel his heart start to beat faster after you said that.

“I’m yours?” he said, quietly.

“What?” you asked and then replayed the conversation you just had in your mind. “Oh, I meant my sedative.”

His heart was still beating really fast, but his face fell a little. “Oh.”

“Do you…” you started slowly but then trailed off, too scared to finish the sentence. You were sure your heart was beating just as fast as his now. “Do you _want_ to be mine?”

Jinyoung watched you for a moment, lots of different thoughts running through his head.

Then, he whispered the next words so quietly that you weren’t sure if you heard him correctly, “only if _you_ want to be mine.”

“Let me think if it’s beneficial,” you said, making him frown in confusion. “If I were yours, I’d get to cuddle you for the rest of my life, which is probably everything that I want in life, so, in conclusion, yeah. I do want that.”

“Oh, good,” Jinyoung exhaled, watching a smile spread across your face. “Because I can’t really provide you with much of anything else. You know, I’m not good at cleaning, and oh God, I can’t choose gifts for people, so Christmas would suck.”

You laughed. “That’s okay. All I need from you is to just be next to me like this.”

He managed to bring your body even closer after you said this and then smiled in content when every part of his body was touching yours.

“Good,” Jinyoung said. “Because that’s what I’ll be doing for the rest of my life.”

* * *

 

      **Youngjae**

Whenever you were over at the dorm to hang out with the guys, you always ended up cuddling with Youngjae. It was as if some magnet pulled you guys to each other, and it was impossible to resist it.

This night was no exception. The guys had all crashed in the living room, watching a movie that Jinyoung had chosen. Some of the guys were asleep just there on the floor, others were really into the movie. You and Youngjae, however, were on the couch, in the furthest part of the room, all cuddled up and nearly asleep.

“Guys,” Mark suddenly called out to you. “It’s almost thirty degrees outside and the air conditioner is not working. Surely, you’re extremely hot lying that close to each other?”

“Cuddling is not about keeping warm,” Youngjae answered because you had basically dozed off already. “It’s a form of art.”

Mark snickered. “A form of art, Youngjae? Is that the type of art you’re into now?”

Youngjae felt you stir next to him and glared at Mark.

“Shut up,” he said. “Go back to watching the movie.”

Mark raised his hands up in surrender. “Alright, sorry. Didn’t expect you to get so possessive about this.”

“H-how am I possessive?” Youngjae asked, feeling even more hotness spread to his cheeks, despite it already being fairly hot in the room.

“Are you kidding?” Mark replied. “You get all grumpy whenever someone disturbs you and her. And it’s impossible not to disturb you because you guys are literally _always_ cuddling.”

“Not always,” Youngjae said not too certainly, so he rolled his eyes to add more effect to his words.

“Maybe you don’t even realize,” Mark countered. “Your affection makes everyone sick.”

“Affection? There’s no affection. We’re just cuddling. It’s nice.”

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Mark nodded. “ _And_ affectionate. You guys are in love.”

Youngjae must have jumped up a little bit after hearing this because suddenly, you raised your head in confusion. Mark, noticing that he basically woke you up, removed himself from the room to escape Youngjae’s fury.

“You okay?” you asked Youngjae softly. “What happened?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said, glaring in the direction that Mark ran off to. “Sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep, yeah?”

You only nodded, and rested your head back on his chest, while he started to play with your hair, a thoughtful expression on his face. Mark’s words really hit close to home. For a long time now, he’s been thinking that maybe the reason why he felt the need to always be touching you when you were together, wasn’t because he simply liked cuddling. Maybe it was because he had feelings for you.

And suddenly, he realized he wanted to do something else with you. He loved cuddling and napping together, but he wanted to do more. Actually, he wanted to do _everything_ with you. And that confirmed Mark’s statement.

Youngjae breathed in sharply when he realized that he truly was in love with you and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do about it.

* * *

 

      **BamBam**

Around other people, the two of you were the best of friends. You both were a little touchy-feely with each other but nothing extreme, as long as you weren’t alone. People wouldn’t have even suspected that as soon as the two of you were left alone, you found the quietest and softest part of the room that you were in, and lied down there to cuddle and possibly sleep.

“I’m going to tell you a secret,” BamBam said when the two of you were cuddling on the bench in a secluded area of the airport. The closest person to you was all the way across the room and you couldn’t even tell if it was really a person or just a random mannequin.

“Okay,” you answered, wrapping the jacket around yourself tighter. It was freezing in the airport.

“Wait, are you cold?” BamBam asked, completely distracted all of a sudden.

You shrugged your shoulders. “A little bit. But it’s okay. You were saying—”

Suddenly, BamBam moved away from you and leaned down towards his backpack that he had placed on the floor next to the bench. He unzipped it and you watched with wide eyes as he pulled a blanket out of it.

“Do you always bring blankets to airports?” you asked while he carefully wrapped the blanket around the two of you.

“No,” he said, leaning back into his seat and bringing your body closer to his to warm you up. “But I knew you’d be with me and you tend to get cold in well conditioned areas.”

You smiled softly, already feeling a lot warmer. “Thank you.”

BamBam nodded. “Anyway, so what I wanted to say, was that cuddling with you is my favorite thing to do. Like, when people ask me, “what’s your hobby?” or “what do you do in your free time?”, I want to tell them about you and about how you’re the only person in the world who knows how to give the perfect hugs. Seriously, you’d win the hugging Olympics, no competition.”

You laughed at this. “I’m glad you think so.”

“No,” BamBam said matter-of-factly. He even sat up to look you in the eyes. “I _know_ so.”

You were looking at each other, and it felt as if a firework went off. A firework that symbolized the end of something, and the beginning of something new – kind of like on New Year’s Eve.

Wordlessly, both of you realized that you’ve been fooling yourselves. You weren’t just friends. You weren’t just people who felt very passionate about cuddling. You were falling in love.

* * *

 

     **Yugyeom**

Yugyeom had returned from his tour and the first thing he did was call you and ask if he could come over and just nap with you. You weren’t going to say no. You had missed him a whole lot and were actually excited to see him and cuddle with him like you’ve done so many times in the past.

When Yugyeom finally came over, the two of you hugged for what felt like hours. It just felt so nice to finally be able to touch and feel each other again.

“Hey!” Yugyeom exclaimed suddenly as he pulled away. “Let’s build a blanket fort.”

You raised your eyebrows. “But aren’t you tired? You just got off the plane.”

“Yeah, so what?” Yugyeom shrugged. “Let’s do this.”

His enthusiasm brushed off on you, and you shrugged your shoulders, smiling. “Sure, let’s do it.”

You spent the next hour and a half assembling pillows, blankets, and various mattresses to build the perfect blanket fort. It would have taken less time, except you both were _horrible_ architects, and the almost-fort collapsed several times before it finally managed to stay up long enough for the two of you to lie down in it.

As soon as your heads hit the pillows, Yugyeom wrapped his arm around you, snuggling up to your side, with his eyes already closed.

“You _are_ tired,” you said, softly caressing his hair.

He hummed in response. “I wanted to do this with you, though.”

“Is it more fun to sleep in a blanket fort or in a bed?” you asked quietly, feeling as if you’d break the intimate atmosphere of the blanket fort if you talked louder.

“It’s fun to sleep everywhere if it’s with you,” Yugyeom answered in a sleepy voice.

Your heart started to race at his words and you prayed that he couldn’t feel it, but he probably did since he was so close to you. Yugyeom opened his eyes then, and watched you for a moment, before opening his mouth to say something.

And then the blanket fort collapsed again.

Pillows and blankets all landed on you both, forcing the two of you to squeal in terror and cling to each other as if that would protect you from the horror of being hit in the face with pillows – which, surprisingly, hurt.

Once the fort had finished falling apart, both of you doubled over in laughter.

“Wow, we suck at building forts,” you said somewhere from under the pile of pillows and blankets. “We really need more practice at this.”

Yugyeom laughed loudly.

“I love this,” he said, and before he could realize, added, “I love you.”

If your heart was racing before, now it felt as if it would break your ribcage because of its rapid beating.

Surprised by his own words, and almost scared of the sudden silence, Yugyeom shifted under the pillows and released you from his grip in the process.

“Yugyeom,” you said, realizing that he was going to leave without saying anything. He tended to do that when he dealt with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” he said, standing up from the fort. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

You broke away from the pillows as well and managed to grab his hand while he tried to make his way past the ruins of the blanket fort.

“Yugyeom,” you said again and waited for a few seconds until he turned around. “I love you, too.”

And just like the blanket fort a few seconds ago, Yugyeom collapsed to his knees after hearing your words, and grabbed your face with his hands.

“I meant what I said,” he told you. “Please tell me you mean it, too.”

You nodded as much as you could. “I mean it.”

And then he kissed you and the entire world around you disappeared. The only thing that went through your mind after you felt his lips touch yours, was how happy you were that the blanket fort collapsed because this may have not happened if it hadn’t.

When he pulled away from you, both of you were breathless but Yugyeom had the widest smile on his face ever. “Let’s build blanket forts more often.”


	6. college au: fake dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some sexual themes + some strong language

     **Mark**

Your ex-boyfriend was a dick. That was not an observation. It was a fact. Everyone on campus knew it, and at first, you enjoyed knowing that nearly every person you knew took your side after the break-up. However, three months later, you were starting to get sick of the pitiful looks thrown your way, since others seemed to assume that you were so broken-hearted that you couldn’t date again, while your ex has moved on. Twice.

Well, fuck that. You decided you weren’t going to let them believe that you haven’t moved on anymore. Even though, in all honesty, you _really_ haven’t. You wouldn’t have taken that asshole back, but you didn’t want a new boyfriend, either.

“I know just the solution for you,” your roommate exclaimed, clapping her hands together after you told her about your problem. “You need to _pretend_ to be dating someone.”

You raised your eyebrows. “I’m not sure if that’s a solution.”

“Listen, it’s great. Just hold hands with someone a few times on campus and everyone will start talking,” she continued. “You won’t even have to do anything.”

“Um, okay, come back to Earth, please. How would I even find a guy to hold hands with?”

Your roommate smirked. “That’s why you’re lucky to be my friend. I know a guy who owes me a favor.”

And thus, for the next two hours, she proceeded to try to convince this guy to _just_ hold hands with you a couple of times next week. Since it took her so long to convince him, you started to think that this guy secretly hated you or something. Finally, your roommate announced that the guy agreed to this plan and so, the next day, he was supposed to pick you up from your dorm and walk you to your classes.

This plan seemed _so_ stupid to you that ever since you woke up the next morning, you told yourself you wouldn’t even open the door when he knocked. Your roommate had already left for lectures, so she wouldn’t even know.

However, some indescribable force dragged you towards the door as soon as you heard a knock. Desperately trying to fix your hair – though you didn’t know why you even cared – you opened the door and froze for a good minute or two. The boy in front of you had bright red hair and a face sculpted by Greek gods themselves. Honestly, he took your breath away.

“Uh, are you Rita's roommate?” he asked a little awkwardly.

You blinked your eyes. “Yes. Yes, I am. That’s me.”

Suddenly, this plan didn’t seem so stupid anymore. If people had to assume you were dating someone who looked like _that,_ you surely weren’t going to complain or tell them otherwise.

“Okay.  I’m Mark,” the red-haired boy introduced himself. “Can we head out?”

“Yeah, let me just grab a jacket,” you said, “so I could put a hood on.”

“Why? I thought you wanted people to see us.”

Your face suddenly caught on fire. “No. That was my roommate’s idea. I just kind of rolled with it and now I want to see what happens.”

“Ah,” Mark chuckled. “Okay. Let’s see what happens.”

The two of you excited your dorm room and headed towards the elevator. Both of you stayed quiet. The awkwardness of having just met was obviously in the air between you. Then, as soon as the elevator opened, Mark grabbed your hand, earning your confused look.

“Weren’t we supposed to hold hands?” he asked. “I’m just taking initiative.”

“Right,” you said, swallowing and trying to calm your beating heart down at the feeling of his warm hand in yours. “Initiative’s good.”

The two of you exited the elevator hand-in-hand and proceeded to walk out of the building and down the campus. You had your hood on and attempted to keep your eyes down at all times, but you could still feel people looking. Some of them even stopped. Others gave you not-so-subtle thumbs up. Either way, people noticed, which meant the plan worked.

Mark let go of your hand once the two of you reached the building where your class was.

“Same time tomorrow?” Mark asked.

You laughed at the absurdity. “Sure. Thank you for doing this.”

“Anytime,” he replied. “I’ve actually never been the fake boyfriend of anyone before, so it’s fun.”

You headed to your class with a stupid grin on your face. A grin, that you didn’t lose until you got home and your roommate basically pushed you against the wall, smiling like the Joker.

“It worked!” she announced. “Your ex stopped by the dorm twenty minutes ago, asking about you.”

You weren’t expecting that. _“What?”_

“I told him to talk to you, but I knew you had his number blocked,” she replied. “My plan was genius. The entire campus is talking about you. Keep it up!”

Suddenly, you realized, that you haven’t specified how long you’d have to be pretending to be going out with Mark, but you chose not to worry about that now. The plan worked so well that even your ex-boyfriend heard about this, despite you and Mark only holding hands for less than fifteen minutes.

The next day, Mark was at your door again. This time he was smiling widely.

“So, the plan worked, huh?” he asked, while you locked the door of your dorm.

“Apparently,” you said. “Are you okay with this?”

He shrugged his shoulders and the two of you headed towards the elevator. “I don’t mind.”

As soon as the elevator door opened and Mark was already on his way in, you froze. Your ex-boyfriend was standing right in front of you, an expectant look on his face.

“Hi,” he said. “I was just on my way to see you.”

Mark raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of him, but you were sure he understood who this guy was without having to tell him, because you looked as if you’ve seen a ghost.

“Too bad,” you said. “I’m on my way to class.”

“Is that the guy?” your ex-boyfriend ignored you and nodded at Mark. “Your _rebound.”_

“He’s not my rebound,” you replied.

“He’s not? So, what? Are you two just pretending to date so I’d get jealous?”

You were. And now that he said it out loud, it sounded really pathetic.

“You wish,” Mark said before you even opened your mouth. “Now, would you excuse us? We were kind of on our way.”

Your ex laughed loudly and then turned to look at you again. “Seriously. Drop the act. It’s stupid.”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” you said nonchalantly. “Mark is my boyfriend and—”

“Prove it.”

You thought you had stopped breathing. Trying to hide the fear in your eyes, you looked at Mark, who was glaring at your ex, but then turned to look at you.

He gave you a small smile. “If he insists we put on a show, let’s put on a show.”

You hadn’t even fully understood what he meant by that, until you felt his soft lips press against yours. Fireworks immediately went off in your head and you swore you had melted even though he hadn’t even moved his lips yet. Once you responded to the kiss, however, you heard your ex-boyfriend clear his throat. You and Mark both pulled away from each other and turned to look at your ex who had clenched his jaw and looked very unhappy in general.

You tried to hold back your smirk.

“Was that good enough or would you like to see more?” Mark asked with a cocky grin.

Your ex-boyfriend just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You downgraded.”

He tried to exit the elevator dramatically, but you blocked his way.

“No, actually,” you said, keeping aggressive eye contact with him. “I don’t think it’s possible to downgrade from you.”

“You fucking—”

“Weren’t you on your way?” Mark interrupted your ex before he could finish his obviously degrading remark.

He glared at Mark one more time before walking away, while you and Mark watched him go with smirks on your faces.

“We make a great team,” Mark said, taking your hand even though you weren’t even outside yet.

“We do,” you said with a small smile, as the elevator door opened again. “Thank you for doing this for me, Mark. This could have been very embarrassing.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Mark replied, stepping into the elevator with you. “That’s what fake-boyfriends do.”

You laughed. “Fake-boyfriend sounds like quite an occupation.”

“I know,” Mark nodded. “Though I’d prefer to just be called boyfriend.”

You thought you misunderstood him, so with a racing heart, you looked up at him and saw a shy smile on his lips and sincerity in his eyes.

“Well,” you said, looking away and trying to remain confident. “That can be arranged.”

“Oh?” Mark’s voice was visibly happier now. “Then how about we arrange something this Friday, say, at 6 o’clock? I promise I’ll hold your hand again.”

You laughed. “It’s a date.”

* * *

 

     **JB**

Ever since you started college seven months ago, you’ve only attended a handful of parties. It just wasn’t your thing. The only times you did go to parties were when your roommate was going, or when one of the guys from your class, Jaebum, was going to be there. You low-key had a crush on Jaebum ever since you first laid your eyes on him, and then he proved to have an incredible personality, too, so you were stuck crushing on him and not daring to make the first move.

The party that you were at tonight consisted mostly of people from your year, and yet you only knew a couple of them. A nice, quiet girl who somehow always got really drunk at frat parties, and Jaebum.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Hunter, one of the drunk hosts, suddenly addressed you. You hadn’t even realized that he knew you existed. “How many boyfriends have you had this year?”

Suddenly glad for the low lighting in the room that made it difficult for people to notice how flustered his question had made you, you looked down.

“Why does it matter?” you asked awkwardly.

“Because I want to suggest playing Never Have I Ever,” he said. “But I feel really bad because if you played, we'd lose right away. Like, _literally_ right away.”

Blushing even harder, you tried to find what to say. You heard some people in the room laugh and that made it even harder for you to come up with a response.

“Don’t be a dick, Hunter,” Jaebum’s voice was heard, then, and you saw him make his way towards you.

“I’m just saying it how it is,” Hunter proceeded. “She probably hasn’t even had a boyfriend in her life.”

“Why would it be a problem if I hadn’t?” you suddenly found your voice.

Hunter just laughed at this. Loudly. _Mockingly._

“Sweet and innocent,” Hunter said then. “It wouldn’t be a problem at all, it would be the reality. The real surprise would be if you actually _had_ a boyfriend.”

You couldn’t understand why Hunter started to attack you like that in the first place, but it hurt. It hurt even more when the entire room seemed to go quiet after he said this. You were waiting for laughter anytime now.

“You know what, Hunter?” Jaebum was the one who broke the silence. “You’re right a lot of times. But this is not one of them.”

Hunter frowned in confusion. “What are you talking a—”

But Hunter was forced to shut up before he finished his sentence. You shut up, too, because Jaebum’s lips were suddenly on yours. With your heart doing backflips at this foreign feeling, you kissed him back and felt Jaebum smile into the kiss, sliding his hands around your waist. A few seconds later, you pulled away from him to take a breath, feeling as if you were about to suffocate from the overwhelming amount of different feelings you were experiencing.

“Wow,” Hunter said, clapping sarcastically. “You could, of course, do better, Jaebum, but hey. One girlfriend is better than no girlfriend, even if she’s—”

“I dare you to finish that sentence, Hunter,” Jaebum said, glaring at him.

“Okay, geez,” Hunter rolled his eyes, turning to the other people in the room who stayed quiet all through this exchange. “Let’s leave the lovebirds. There’s booze in the kitchen.”

Once everyone exited the room, you looked up at Jaebum, who was still holding you in his arms.

“What are you doing?” you whispered.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time,” Jaebum answered.

“Oh,” you said, feeling a whole bunch of butterflies erupt in your stomach. “Do that again.”

Jaebum laughed before leaning into you. “I’d love to.”

It seemed like the rest of the world faded away as soon as he connected your lips again. You didn’t even know how long you’ve been kissing, but when you finally pulled away, both suffering from breath shortage but with glittering eyes, you realized that maybe it was time to end the party and head home.

Jaebum walked you back to your dorm, kissed you once again, and then left after a quick goodbye. He didn’t specify what the kiss meant or what would happen next, and you didn’t dare to ask. You just went to bed, replaying the kiss in your head over and over again.

The next day, still in a daze from all that happened last night, you woke up because of your phone vibrating continuously. Groaning, you picked it up to see twelve new Facebook messages, some of them from people you haven’t even heard of before. Immediately opening your eyes wider, you unlocked your phone and quickly scrolled down the new messages. You came to a conclusion that every single person who was at the party last night watched you and Jaebum make out as if you were the free entertainment for the night, because every text you received went along the lines of, “congratulations! I didn’t even know you and Jaebum were dating! You’re such a cute couple!”

You didn’t know what to do. Technically, you and Jaebum weren’t dating. You just kissed. Multiple times.

So, should you text every one of these people and tell them that they were wrong? Or, perhaps, should you just let them assume whatever they wanted to assume?

Suddenly realizing that you didn’t owe an explanation to any of these people, you just ignored every single one of them and went on with your day.

However, people weren’t going to give up that easily. You received three different notes in class, asking how long you and Jaebum were a couple. Then, on your way home from class, you were approached by two girls who wanted to know if you could introduce them to Jaebum’s friends. Politely excusing yourself, you basically sprinted back to your dorm.

You didn’t expect a simple kiss to cause so much drama, and you _needed_ to talk to Jaebum about this.

However, after you gathered enough courage to dial his phone number and actually call him, you were greeted by his voice-mail.

_“Hey, I’m probably busy studying for a test. Leave a message and I’ll try to get back to you.”_

You waited for the beep and then took a deep breath.

“Hey, it’s me,” you said. “Weird things are happening. Call me back, okay? Bye.”

You hung up the phone and sat down on your bed, naively hoping for him to call you back right away. But that didn’t happen. In fact, you did your homework, took a shower, watched half the season of your new favorite drama series, and Jaebum still hadn’t called you back.

Really annoyed that he just disappeared like that, you went to bed, hoping that tomorrow he’d finally call you and people would stop randomly approaching you on campus.

That did not happen, however.

You spent another day avoiding people who seemed to think that they were entitled to know the deeds of your and Jaebum’s “relationship.” They kept telling you that you and Jaebum looked really cute at a restaurant last week where they “saw” you, even though you have never hung out with Jaebum one-on-one.

Deciding that you’ve had enough, you headed towards Jaebum’s dorm. If he wouldn’t talk to you, you’d tell everyone that this relationship was fake. There was no point to enjoy a fake relationship if he actually ignored you in real life.

Jaebum’s roommate opened the door for you, and a smile immediately spread across his face.

“Where’s Jaebum?” you asked, not even trying to cover up your frustration.

“Ooh, trouble in paradise?” his roommate teased. Your expression didn’t change. “I see. He’s at the library. I’m pretty sure he only came back to the dorm to sleep and then left again.”

Suddenly you started to feel guilty. Jaebum was just busy studying, he wasn’t ignoring you on purpose or hanging out with other girls. And even if he was, who were you to tell him to stop? He wasn’t your actual boyfriend, even if others seemed to think he was.

And yet, you still made your way to the campus library, hoping that Jaebum will have at least a few minutes to spare so you could talk to him.

Once Jaebum saw you in the library, his face lit up and he closed the book that he was reading almost automatically. He stood up and walked up to you with a smile.

“Hey,” you said. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Sorry. I have an important test on Thursday,” he told you. “I’ve been studying non-stop.”

You nodded, understanding. “Yeah, your roommate told me I’d find you here. Listen, can we talk? I promise I’ll be quick.”

You saw concern flash across his face. “Sure.”

Both of you sat down at the furthest end of the table so you wouldn’t disturb anyone else.

“People have been acting really weird ever since the party the other night,” you started, trying to choose your words carefully.

“What do you mean?” Jaebum asked.

“They’ve been approaching me on campus – and by ‘they’, I mean random strangers – and telling me that they support my relationship.”

“What relationship?”

“Exactly!” you said a little louder and earned a glare from a nearby librarian. Quickly muttering an apology, you continued to talk quieter. “They think I’m dating you.”

Jaebum smiled instinctively. “You’re not?”

You didn’t expect him to ask this, so you looked away to take a moment and recover from the frantic beating of your heart.

“I don’t understand the question,” you said finally.

Jaebum laughed. “You’re really adorable when you’re this flustered.”

“I’m not—just explain what you mean,” you said, covering your face with your hands and making him laugh again.

“I mean exactly what I said,” he said. “Why would we not be dating?”

“Because we’ve literally never been on a date?”

“We’re on one now.”

Your eyes widened. “Since when?”

“Since you came here,” he said, looking down. “Because I’m not letting you leave.”

“Oh, so I’ll be stuck watching you study, huh?” you asked, a little more confident now that you saw how shy he just got.

“I can’t come up with anything that’d be more fun than that,” Jaebum replied teasingly. “I promise I’ll kiss you if you get bored, to make this a little more enjoyable for you.”

You smiled at this. “I’m bored now.”

* * *

 

     **Jackson**

All of your friends were in relationships. They told you they didn’t want to date anyone so they could focus on their studies, and yet, three months into college, all three of them were already taken.

“Okay, listen, being in a relationship while in college is so much better than just dating every random person you see,” one of your friends told you. “Let me set you up with one of my boyfriend’s friends.”

“No thanks,” you told her.

“Come on! You need to go on a date!” another friend exclaimed. “We’ll find you a boyfriend.”

“I don’t—”

“Come on,” the third friend joined in. “Being in a relationship is great. Just let us set you up with someone.”

“Yeah. We can all hang out together.”

“We can go on triple dates! Imagine how fun that’d be.”

“I’ve already texted one of my friends and he said he’s free this Friday. You’re going on a date.”

You stood up from your seat and closed the book that you were reading. “I can’t.”

“Why?” your friend asked. “Are you busy?”

Beyond annoyed with their constant wish to find you a boyfriend, you came up with the perfect way to get them to stop bothering you.

“Sort of,” you said.

“With what?”

“With _whom,”_ you corrected and smiled mischievously. “I might already have a boyfriend.”

That wasn’t true, of course. You weren’t even looking for a boyfriend, and you thought boys weren’t looking for you, either.

Your friends proceeded to yell, scream, and complain that you haven’t told them when you found a boyfriend. They insisted on meeting him, but you managed to convince them that he wasn’t in town right now. They asked if he’d be back next week during the frat party that one of your friend’s boyfriend was hosting, and you – not giving it much thought – said that he would.

Unfortunately, the party came earlier than you expected and you were still single. At first, you had thought that you’d manage to convince some random guy to go to the party with you and pose as your boyfriend, but then you got so overwhelmed with studies that you completely forgot about it. And when you remembered it, it was already Friday, and you only had a few hours left to come up with an action plan. Your friends kept reminding you how excited they were to finally meet your boyfriend, and you knew you couldn’t come up with another excuse, or they’d understand that something’s wrong.

Trying not to lose your cool, you decided to show up to the party alone, and when your friends would ask where your boyfriend was, you’d tell them he was in the bathroom. And when he would still not be back thirty minutes later, you’d tell them he must have diarrhea or something equally as attractive. That ought to make them stop asking questions.

Your plan backfired as soon as you stepped a foot inside of the party, however. What you haven’t considered was the fact that your friends have already told almost everyone they knew that you were in a relationship. Which is why, even before you managed to get yourself a drink, three people asked you where your boyfriend was.

“I wish I knew,” you mumbled under your breath, trying to make your way past the crowds of people, looking for your friends.

You found them in the middle of the room, surrounded by a ton of other people you didn’t know. You instantly changed your mind about approaching them. But just as you turned away to walk in a different direction, you heard your name being called.

“Hey!” one of your friends shouted. “Over here!”

Groaning, you turned around and made your way towards them with a fake smile.

“You’re finally here!” another friend said, immediately giving you a hug. “So, where’s the lucky guy?”

_In my dreams,_ you wanted to say but kept your mouth shut.

“I lost him as soon as I entered,” you said, laughing for more effect. “He’s here somewhere. Do you mind if I go look for him?”

“Of course! Go find him, and then finally introduce him to us!” your friend said. “This is so exciting!”

This was the furthest thing from exciting to you.

Panicking again, you walked away from the crowd of people and found an empty bathroom. You locked the door and turned around to stare at your reflection in the mirror for a moment, hoping to come up with a way out of this situation. You could always admit that you lied about having a boyfriend, but you figured it was too late for that now. You’ve answered hundreds of questions about where you’ve met and how long you’ve been seeing him, and it’d be awkward to tell your friends that all of that was a lie.

And honestly, at this point, you weren’t even sure if these girls were your friends anymore. Ever since they found boyfriends, they’ve been hanging out less and less with you. Not to mention the pressure for you to get a boyfriend. Did real friends do that?

Taking a deep breath, and deciding that this might be the end of your friendship with them, you opened the door of the bathroom and… heard someone yelp in pain.

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry!” you exclaimed, noticing a fair-haired boy covering his face with his hands. You had clearly just opened the door right into his face. “Are you okay? Do you want me to get you some ice?”

“I’m—”

“Hey!” your friend’s intoxicated voice interrupted the boy before he could answer. “There you are! Did you find your boyfriend?”

“Can you wait one second?” you asked her. “I just opened the door right into—”

Your breath hitched and words failed to leave your mouth when you turned around to look at the boy and he had removed his hands from his face. He looked like someone who stepped right out of your dreams.

“Um, why?” your friend continued. “Did you find him? When can we meet him?”

You swallowed, watching the boy in front of you raise his eyebrows at you.

“Do you actually have a boyfriend?” he asked, quietly.

Two things surprised you. Number one: the depth of his voice. You almost swooned. And number two: the fact that instead of yelling at you for hitting him with the door, he was about to bust your ass for lying to your friends.

You looked down, not answering his question.

“Hey!” your friend called again. God, she was persistent. “Who are you talking to?”

You had no idea, and were about to turn around and walk away, pretending to still be looking for your boyfriend, when the fair-haired boy walked around you and stopped in front of your friend.

“Hi,” he said, extending her a hand. “I’m Jackson, her boyfriend.”

_What did he just say?_

With cold running through your body, you turned around to see your friend’s shocked face. She shook Jackson’s hand and then glanced over his shoulder to look at you.

“Nice to meet you,” she said in a confused voice. “I think I’ve seen you around, though.”

“Not sure if that’s possible,” Jackson said. “I’ve been away a lot.”

He was pulling this out of his ass, and yet everything he said coincided with every lie you’ve told your friends. Was this boy a mind-reader or did you just give him a major brain concussion when you hit him with the door, and he had no idea what he was doing now?

“Yeah, she mentioned that,” your friend said. “Anyway, it’s really great to finally meet you. Come to the kitchen, we’re all hanging out there.”

“Thanks, we’ll be there,” Jackson answered. “Just give us a moment.”

Your friend nodded and gave you a supportive smile before turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

Jackson turned around to face you with a smug smile, while you stood there, 90% sure that your jaw was on the floor.

“What… exactly did you just do?” you asked him after a few seconds of awkward silence.

“I’m not sure,” Jackson said. “But I think I just saved you from having to admit to your friends that you don’t actually have a boyfriend.”

You grimaced. “Right. I meant why?”

“You looked really distressed,” he replied with a shrug of your shoulders. “Even more distressed than when you realized you just hit me with the door.”

“I’m sorry about that,” you said, biting your lip and realizing that you were really in debt to this boy who had been just a stranger to you moments ago, but was now your boyfriend in the eyes of your friends. “And I’m sorry for pulling you into this mess. You realize they’ll always see you as my boyfriend from now on, right?”

“I know,” Jackson said. “It’s cool.”

“Cool,” you replied lamely. “I feel like I owe you after I almost broke your nose and then suddenly turned you into my fake-boyfriend.”

Jackson laughed at this. “There’s a way for you to repay me.”

For some reason, you didn’t really like the way this sentence sounded.

“How?” you asked nevertheless.

“Go on a real date with me,” he said.

You laughed. “Wow, I really hit you with that door _good.”_

“I’m serious,” Jackson said, without a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Why would we pretend to be dating when we can actually date?”

“You really want to go on a date with a girl who lies to her friends about having a boyfriend?”

This got him to smile.

“Actually, yeah,” he said. “I want to hear all about how that happened. And, hey, it’s not like you’re in a position to say no to my offer. Not after the way you injured me with the door.”

“You seem fine to me,” you replied, not able to resist to smile.

“But the emotional damage!” he exclaimed dramatically. “I could really sue you for this.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Are you saying you’ll sue me if I don’t go on a date with you?”

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “I’m saying I could.”

“Fine,” you said. “But just because I already told my friends I have a boyfriend, so I have nothing to lose.”

“You really don’t,” Jackson agreed. “But you’ll gain a lot.”

“Are you always this cocky?”

“Only around girls who hit me with doors.”

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

You didn’t remember what sort of drinks you had to consume in order to find yourself standing in the middle of the party in Jinyoung’s arms, while people circled around you and loudly encouraged you to keep going.

Jinyoung was just dared to kiss you. And he did. But then he didn’t pull away.

You found yourself melting under his touch and responding to his kisses that kept becoming more rushed and messy. You were uncomfortable knowing that there were people watching you, but Jinyoung seemed to enjoy it, as you felt him smile into the kiss when a particularly loud cheer sounded in the room. Suddenly, Jinyoung’s hands slid down your back and squeezed your ass, pulling you closer to him and forcing you to gasp. And just like that, messy closed-mouthed kisses turned into something else when Jinyoung found a way to sneak his tongue into your mouth. You let out a low moan at this new feeling and for just a moment you completely forgot that there were people watching and got ready to rip his clothes off of him.

But then the moment passed, and you woke up from the trance his lips seemed to have put you in, and pulled away from in, breathing heavily.

“Nice!” someone from the crowd around you yelled, but you didn’t bother to turn around to look who it was because Jinyoung stood in front of you, his pupils dilated, his lips swollen, and his breathing heavy.

Seeing him any other day already sent your brain into overdrive, but seeing him like _that_ made you want to do things to him that you probably shouldn’t have done in front of so many other people.

So, you turned around and managed to escape his grip, no matter how much he would have preferred to continue holding you.

“Making out in public like that,” you heard some girl say. “I can’t tell if that’s extremely disgusting or relationship goals.”

You considered stopping to tell her that relationship was not part of the equation here, but you felt someone grab your hand and turned around to see your best friend’s shocked face.

“What the fuck?!” she shouted.

“I’m drunk!” you answered, hoping that this was the explanation that she needed.

It wasn’t.

“People think you and Jinyoung are a couple,” she said with a straight face. “And instead of saying that you’re not dating, when people congratulate him on getting the hottest girl here, Jinyoung is saying _thank you!”_

“The hottest girl here? That’s really—”

“Please focus on the important things!”

“Okay, stop yelling at me,” you said, covering your ears with your hands for more effect. “What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know. Something! Does it not bother you that people assume you’re in a relationship with him?” she asked.

“To be honest, I don’t really care,” you said, grabbing yourself another drink. “Let them think whatever they want to think.”

Your best friend wasn’t expecting this answer from you. “Wow, you’re drunk.”

“I told you!” you said, raising the plastic cup higher and splashing whatever alcoholic beverage was in it everywhere. “Can I ask you something?”

“If you’re going to ask me to take you home, then yes. _Please_ ask me.”

“No, no,” you shook your head. “Do you think people knew of my crush on Jinyoung? Like, before tonight?”

Your best friend just stared at you for a moment.

“Love, five minutes ago Jinyoung was pushing his tongue down your throat,” she told you. “I’m pretty sure if people didn’t know before, they know now since they seem to think you’re dating him.”

“Hmm,” you hummed, considering this. “Okay. My point still stands. I don’t care. I’d rather have them think I’m dating him than think that I’m pathetic enough to start randomly making out with my crush.”

Your best friend sighed, choosing not to question your logic anymore. She stayed by your side, however, quietly worrying that some unknown force was going to drag you back to Jinyoung and the two of you would put on another show. You were really glad that she was there to drag you in a different direction when she saw Jinyoung somewhere because he was all you could think about, and if you had been alone, you would have probably thrown yourself on him, not having a single care in the world.

So, no, you didn’t like to drink without supervision very much.

The next day after the party, you could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened. Obviously, you could remember everything about Jinyoung because it seemed like being with him caused you to feel a different kind of intoxication – the kind that you remembered weeks, or even months later.

Although the hangover was killing you, you knew you had to go to the library and study for the test you had on Monday. So, you wore your darkest clothes, grabbed a beanie, a huge scarf, and sunglasses, and avoiding loud sounds and bright sunlight, headed to the campus library.

You weren’t the only one who, like a vampire, flinched at sunshine. In fact, nearly every person who was at the party last night walked around campus like a zombie.

“Hey!” you suddenly heard and felt splitting headache at the loud noise. Slowly, you turned to see one of the girls from your class, Jessica, running towards you. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“No,” you replied in a croaky voice, then cleared your throat. “Sorry, I was just at a party last night.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard!” Jessica laughed, not realizing how loud her laugh was. “People are still talking about it. You and Jinyoung chose to confirm your relationship at the perfect time!”

“Wait, _confirm?”_ you asked.

“Well, yeah, there were rumors that something was going on between you,” Jessica said. “You always stare at him in class, and he’s always hanging out in your dorm building. People notice these things, you know.”

Maybe people do, but you didn’t.

Had you really always stared at Jinyoung in class? And was he really always in your dorm building? If so, how come you never ran into him? Aside from the fact that you barely left your room after classes were over because you were tired, you really should have seen him at least once.

“You guys are really cute together,” Jessica continued after you didn’t say anything.

You laughed softly. “You know, Jinyoung and I aren’t really—”

“Aren’t really what?” a voice asked and you turned your head to see Jinyoung, seemingly unfazed by last night’s party, standing next to you.

“Oh, I guess I’ll leave you two alone,” Jessica said, suddenly awkward. “Wouldn’t want to third-wheel anyone!”

And she walked away before you could tell her that you and Jinyoung weren’t actually together.

“I think I scared her off,” Jinyoung said, watching Jessica walk away.

“Yeah,” you said, and continued to walk towards the library with Jinyoung walking next to you. “She told me that we’re really cute together.”

“We are, aren’t we?”

You looked at him in confusion and were met with his smirk. “I think we’re not cute at all when we’re a wasted mess.”

Jinyoung laughed, obviously remembering everything that happened last night.

“People seem to think otherwise,” Jinyoung said. “Actually, I think some guy threatened to kick my ass if I broke your heart.”

“What?” your eyes shot open. “Who?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged his shoulders. “But you and I really are the talk of the campus.”

“Yeah,” you said, wanting to bring the topic of the kiss up, but not quite knowing how. “Do you think we should talk about the—um… about last night?”

“Talk?” Jinyoung asked with a small smirk. “I was hoping you’d suggest we continue what we started.”

Hotness spread to your cheeks and you were suddenly glad you wore a scarf that covered half of your face.

“I’m on my way to the library to study,” you told him matter-of-factly.

“Perfect,” Jinyoung said. “There are lots of places that no one ever goes to in the library.”

You hit him on the shoulder, not too hard to actually injure him, but hard enough to let him know that he needed to stop talking about this.

Jinyoung just laughed, however. “Come on, tell me you haven’t been thinking about me.”

“That is not important,” you said. “And, actually, the thing that I’ve been thinking about is the fact that people seem to think we’re dating and for some reason, you’re not denying it.”

“Why would I deny the truth?”

“Deny the _what,_ now?” you stopped walking.

Jinyoung stopped, too, the same playful smile still on his face.

“I like you,” he said. “And I’m assuming you like me too.”

“Is this a deranged Barney song or are you going somewhere with this?”

Jinyoung laughed at this while you watched him with confused eyes.

“I want to be in a relationship with you,” he said once he finally stopped laughing. “So, I don’t see the point to tell people that I’m not.”

“But… you’re not.”

“I was getting there,” he said. “I had a whole fancy proposal planned. I was going to ask you out on a date in a field of roses while the sun set behind us.”

It was your turn to laugh. “Jinyoung, our ‘relationship’ began with us drunkenly making out at a party.”

“Oh? I thought our relationship began when we first saw each other,” he said. “Or maybe that was just in my head.”

He had actually imagined a relationship with you? You had no idea how you were still standing after a revelation like that.

“Anyway,” Jinyoung said. “So, since people already assume we’re together, I’m going to skip on the roses and the sunset, and just ask you out simply.”

Your heart started to beat too fast for you to come up with a reply, so you just stayed quiet.

“Will you go on a date with me?” he asked. “You know, just so people wouldn’t feel like we’re fooling them by pretending to be in a relationship.”

You smiled. “Is that the only reason why you’re asking me out?”

“Of course not,” Jinyoung said. “I also want to kiss you again _really_ bad. So bad that I feel like I’ll literally explode if you won’t let me do that.”

* * *

 

     **Youngjae**

Youngjae was your friend. But also the biggest crush you’ve ever had. And like every person in this situation, you were afraid to ruin your friendship by admitting your feelings, so you quietly suffered and enjoyed every little touch the two of you shared.

“I need your help,” Youngjae told you one day, when the two of you were in your dorm room, watching Friends on your laptop.

You turned to look at him, a little confused. “With what?”

“There’s this girl,” he said and you felt your heart stop beating. “She’s kind of stalking me.”

“Wait, what?” you asked, having not expected him to end his sentence like that.

“Yeah. She always appears wherever I am,” Youngjae said. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was outside your dorm right now. Anyway, on top of the mild stalking, she also texts me repeatedly. I text her back, but we literally have nothing to talk about, and sometimes I don’t even have time to reply to her ‘hi, what’s up?’ every five minutes.”

You nodded as you listened to this. “She obviously likes you.”

“Yeah, but I told her I wasn’t interested,” he said. “Several times, in fact. She’s relentless. So, I figured out a quick way to get her to lose interest in me.”

“Okay. How?” you asked.

“By pretending to date you.”

You choked on air, all of a sudden. Youngjae flashed you a concerned look but you shook your head, letting him know that you were okay.

“How will that get rid of your stalker?” you asked, getting up to get yourself a glass of water.

“I’m hoping she’ll back off when she realizes I’m taken,” Youngjae said. “Especially, if you throw her a few dirty looks when we’re out together to let her know that she’s sniffing around your territory.”

Did he just call himself your territory? But he obviously only meant that in terms of this fake relationship.

“How did you even come up with this plan?” you asked, quickly gulping the water from your glass down.

Youngjae shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. So, will you help me?”

Not really wanting to do this, but not wanting him to ask another girl to do this, either, you nodded.

“Okay,” you said. “But tell me what I’ll have to do.”

And he did. You were surprised to learn that Youngjae had really given this plan a lot of thought. He seemed to have thought about every small thing, and by the time he finished telling you what he had planned, you were really kind of excited to try this with him. Obviously, it wasn’t just because fake-dating someone was a completely new experience for you. You were also excited because Youngjae – your long-time crush – was going to be your boyfriend, albeit a fake one.

The next day, Youngjae’s plan began. The two of you started to walk everywhere hand-in-hand. And almost right away, the part of the plan that Youngjae hadn’t considered, surfaced.

It wasn’t just his stalker who noticed this sudden affection between you and him.

It was everyone.

However, both of you claimed you wanted to keep your relationship under wraps, so people would stop asking questions but wouldn’t stop assuming that you were dating.

You saw Youngjae’s stalker more than once since you began to pretend to be his girlfriend. She didn’t look dangerous, but you’ve been wrong about people in the past, so you tried to steer clear of her.

A week after affectionate hugs, constant hand-holding, and other ways of PDA, – some of which, by the way, really left you wondering if Youngjae was just pretending; like when his arm wouldn’t leave your waist in the elevator, even though you were the only two people there – Youngjae cheerfully announced that his stalker was gone.

“Last time I saw her was three days ago,” he said. “And she hasn’t texted me ever since we went out hand-in-hand that first time.”

“That’s great, then, isn’t it?” you said. “That means your plan worked.”

“Definitely,” Youngjae nodded. “Thank you so much for agreeing to do this. It wouldn’t have worked with someone else.”

This really warmed your heart up and you felt a smile spread across your face. “Anytime.”

“The only downside, however,” he said. “Was that we were so good at pretending, that nearly every person I know started to believe that I was dating you.”

Your face fell instantly. “Yeah. That’s… a real downside.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Youngjae began to explain himself. “I just meant that it’s a downside because people are assuming a fake relationship to be real.”

That didn’t sound better. “Wasn’t that your plan all along?”

Youngjae sighed, finally realizing that his explanation wasn’t really better than his original statement.

“I’m going to tell you something,” he said, then. “Promise not to get scared.”

Despite already feeling scared, you nodded. “Okay.”

“I didn’t really give a shit about that girl who stalked me,” he said. “I’m pretty sure she would have gotten sick of stalking me soon, anyway.”

You frowned. “Then why come up with this plan to get rid of her?”

“Because this was the only way I could come up with that would allow me to experience what it’s like to date you.”

The entire room had gone quiet after his unexpected confession.

Clearing your throat to ease the sudden uncomfortable silence, you turned to look at Youngjae. “Have you considered, uh, I don’t know, _actually_ asking me out?”

“Like you’d say yes,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re way out of my league. And besides, we’ve been friends for so long that I felt like I missed my window.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at this. Youngjae looked at you with an almost hurt expression.

“Sorry, it’s just that…” you laughed again, getting ready to tell him something that you should have told him months ago. “I’ve had a crush on you since the first time I saw you, Youngjae.”

“Wh—are you serious?” Youngjae looked taken aback. “You’ve liked me and you’ve never told me?”

“Well, you never told me you wanted to ask me out, either!”

He laughed at your argument, and soon, you joined in. The two of you laughed for what seemed like forever. By the time you calmed down, tears of joy were streaming down both of your cheeks, but unresolved feelings still hung in the air.

“So,” Youngjae said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Do you think it’s not too late for me to ask you out?”

“It’s never too late,” you said. “Especially considering how long it took us to get here.”

Youngjae smiled. “That’s true. I’m taking you out this Friday night, then. And until then – just saying – I still won’t stop acting like your boyfriend, because, you know, we have to keep the act up.”

“We have to?” you asked with a small smile.

“Of course,” Youngjae nodded. “Our relationship already has so many supporters. We can’t let them down.”

* * *

 

     **BamBam**

Since you didn’t have an abundance of friends, you always tended to stick with your roommate, especially when you were at parties. However, more often than not, parties tended to get out of hand, and you got separated from her. Tonight was no exception. You were stuck looking for your roommate, who was probably drunkenly dancing with some older guy.

“Hey!” someone called out, but you ignored it, knowing that there was no way this was addressed to you since you didn’t know anyone else here.

“Hey, you, in the red shirt!” someone called again, and this time you stopped.

You were wearing a red shirt.

Slowly, you turned around until your eyes found the source of the voice. It was a slender, fair-haired boy, who was making his way through the crowd of people to see you. You frowned in confusion, trying to recall who that was, but you couldn’t.

“Hi,” he said, once he reached you. “I’m BamBam. I need you to do me a favor.”

“What?” you asked, even more confused now, because this was the first time you were seeing this weird – although _really_ attractive – guy. “What favor?”

“I need you to kiss me.”

Your eyebrows skyrocketed. “Now that’s straight-forward.”

“Right, but you see, it’s not for my pleasure,” BamBam said. “It’s because my ex-girlfriend is here and I want her to see that I’ve moved on.”

“How about you really move on instead of pretending to?” you suggested.

“I moved on,” he said. “I just don’t have time to find a girlfriend to prove it. So, yeah. You’re really cute, and exactly my type, so please, help me out. _Please.”_

He even put his hands as if in a prayer, to accentuate his point. And you weren’t going to lie, having this cute boy beg you to kiss him was definitely a boost to your ego.

So, you shrugged your shoulders. Saying no to him would have been a crime.

He smiled. “Thank you!”

He leaned into you, one of his hands sneaking around your neck to bring you closer to him, while his other hand cupped your face. And soon enough, a pair of soft, plump lips were placed on yours. 

The kiss wasn’t rough or even eager, like you had expected this prove-a-point kiss to be. It was slow and warm. And it set your entire body on fire. His lips moved perfectly against yours, and he was in full control of the kiss, until you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing your body closer to him, and therefore, deepening the kiss by accident. BamBam pulled away for just a moment to inhale sharply, and then he placed his lips back on yours, with a lot more force this time. The slow kiss grew more passionate within seconds, and before you could even realize what happened, his tongue was in your mouth and his hands were on your waist. You had completely forgotten that you were kissing a stranger because he wanted to make his ex-girlfriend jealous.

And then, you suddenly remembered it and pulled away mid-kiss after a lip-smacking sound. BamBam opened his eyes, his mouth still partially open.

“I think that proved your point,” you told him while trying to get your breath back.

“I think just a little bit more and it would have proved a different point,” BamBam replied.

“What point?” you asked.

“That you can turn guys on with just simple kissing and nothing else,” he said. “You were barely touching me and now I feel like I need to take a cold shower.”

Feeling your face flush, you turned away from him.

“Right. I’ll see you around, then,” you said quickly, and sprinted in a different direction before BamBam even got a chance to say something else.

You didn’t see him for a week after that. A week that you spent replaying the kiss in your head every free moment you got. So, in other words, a _torturous_ week.

Even though you knew that he only kissed you because he had a fucked-up way of proving stuff to his ex-girlfriend, you still would have kissed him again if he had only asked. And that made you scared. You’ve never been wrapped around anyone’s finger before, but it seemed as if this guy appeared out of the blue, kissed the life out of you, and flipped your entire belief system upside down.

Next time you saw BamBam was – surprise! – at a different party, a week from the night you kissed. Only this time, he was no longer smiling when you saw him. Sure, you did arrive when the party was already ending, so maybe something had happened while you weren’t here, but somehow you knew that this wasn’t it. BamBam must have run into his ex-girlfriend and she may have said something to him.

Your heart hurt to see him like this, so you made your way towards him, determined to make him feel happier.

“Hey!” you called out from behind him, forcing him to flinch before he turned around to look at you. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Hi,” he said, ignoring your statement and smiling immediately. “I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

“Yeah, I got sick of doing homework, so I came here. My roommate should be here somewhere,” you shrugged your shoulders. “Though the party’s coming to an end, from what I see.”

“Nonsense,” he said, grabbing a drink from a random guy who was walking by. The guy was too drunk to understand what happened and didn’t even notice BamBam pass his drink to you. “Drink up. The party’s just starting.”

You laughed. “I’m going to ignore the fact that you just stole someone’s drink and now you seem to want me to drink it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with this drink,” he said, taking a sip to prove it to you. “Yup, tastes just as disgusting as every other alcoholic beverage here.”

He passed you the drink again, and this time you took the cup from his hands.

“Now you got your saliva on it,” you told him, making a fake-disgusted face.

“Oh, sorry,” he said. “But we’ve already exchanged saliva before, haven’t we?”

Your face grimaced into a really disgusted expression. “Why do you have to make it sound so disgusting?”

BamBam laughed at your reaction, and you finally took a sip of the drink, all while trying to decide if it’s worth asking him about his ex-girlfriend or would that make him sad again.

“Hey,” you started, deciding to go for it. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” BamBam answered.

“Is she here?”

He frowned. “Is who here?”

“Your ex-girlfriend,” you replied suddenly feeling awkward.

“No, I don’t think so,” BamBam replied. “Why?”

“Oh. I just thought she was because you seemed really sad when I first saw you tonight.”

BamBam smiled at this. “I wasn’t sad because of her. In fact, it’s been ages since I’ve last been sad about her or our past relationship.”

This made no sense to you.

“How come you asked me to… to help you prove to her that you’ve moved on?” I said. “I mean, you’re giving me the impression that you couldn’t care less about her right now.”

“That’s right,” he said. “And I do want her to think that I moved on. Maybe it was out of spite, I don’t know.  And now she does think I’m seeing someone else, thanks to you.”

“Yeah, no problem,” you said and then finished your drink. “How come you looked sad then?”

“Because you weren’t here.”

You were glad you finished the drink because you were sure you would have spit it out everywhere. However, although you thought your reaction was casual and normal, BamBam started to laugh.

“Why do you look so surprised?” he asked. “I like you. And you’re kind of my girlfriend.”

_“Kind of,”_ you repeated instinctively.

“Well, I’ve yet to take you on a proper date,” BamBam continued, walking closer to you. “I was going to do that tonight but then I realized that you weren’t here. But… now you are.”

“I am.”

“So… can I ask you out?”

“Yeah.”

For some reason, your short replies really amused him, and he was grinning widely now. “I want to kiss you again, only this time, I want to kiss you after taking you out. So, please, have dinner with me next Friday night?”

“So, the kissing is only happening if I say yes, right?” you asked.

BamBam laughed. “Absolutely.”

“And… it’s only happening _after_ the date?”

“Well, if you say yes, we can discuss an earlier date for the kissing to happen,” he said, already standing mere centimeters away from you.

_“How_ earlier?” you continued, already feeling a smile spread across your own face.

“Five seconds from now,” BamBam said, “if you say yes.”

“Yes,” you breathed quietly and caught a glimpse of BamBam’s smile spreading even more before he finally placed his lips on yours again.

* * *

 

      **Yugyeom**

As soon as you hung up the phone after hearing your mother tell you that she would visit you next weekend, you wanted to jump out of the window. She’s been pushing you to get a boyfriend ever since you started college and in order to make her stop doing that, you _may_ have told her you were already in a relationship.

But in reality, you were the most single person there was.

Your mom has expressed the need to meet your boyfriend multiple times when she called, and you didn’t have the heart to tell her that said boyfriend was fictional. On top of that, you didn’t want her to start setting you up with the sons of all of her friends because she thought you’d end up alone. You considered telling her that you broke up with your boyfriend a few days before she came to visit, but then you realized that the outcome would be the same; she’d start trying to set you up with someone.

So, not having a definite plan, you decided to just roll with it and opened the door of your dorm when you heard a knock. Your mother wrapped her arms around you as soon as you let go of the door handle.

“I’ve missed you so terribly!” she said. “Look how skinny you got. Are you eating enough? Should I send you more food?”

“Mom, all I do is eat,” you told her. “Especially when exams are approaching.”

“Doesn’t seem that way,” your mum said, pulling away from you. “So, will you invite me in?”

“Of course,” you moved away from the door, allowing her to enter. “Welcome to my crib.”

She smiled, taking it in, and quickly noticing the few photographs that you’ve hung on the wall above your bed. You saw her analyze each picture carefully and quickly realized that she was looking for a picture of your boyfriend.

“So,” your mum said, turning to look at you with a smile. “Will I get to meet the boyfriend of my daughter’s?”

Biting your lip in panic, you were about to close the door of the dorm and admit the truth to her when you saw a boy walk down the hallway outside of your dorm room.

You squinted your eyes and quickly recognized him as a boy from one of your classes. You knew enough about him to know his name and his relationship status.

“He’s right here!” you shouted, jumping out of the room, and grabbing the boy’s hand.

He looked at you with an alarmed expression, but you hoped your pleading eyes calmed him down.

Your mother walked out into the hallway, too.

“Mom, this is Yugyeom,” you said. “My boyfriend.”

Yugyeom shot you another look, this one screaming panic. You stood on your tippy toes, so you could reach his face, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I’m not psychotic, I swear,” you said quietly. “Just please play along.”

Yugyeom swallowed and turned to look at your mother who had extended her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said, shaking her hand awkwardly.

“MYy daughter hadn’t mentioned you were so tall!” your mother said, and you laughed nervously. _“And_ cute!”

You wanted to disappear more than anything, but your mother walked back into your dorm room. You followed her, dragging Yugyeom with you, and closing the door behind you.

“So, remind me,” your mother said. “How did you two meet?”

You were already opening your mouth to speak, ready to come up with a fake story, but Yugyeom beat you to it.

“We share a few classes,” Yugyeom said. “I developed a crush on her the first time I saw her, but it took me a while to ask her out.”

He intertwined your hands while he talked, and you went with it, not losing the nervous smile from your face. On the one hand, you were relieved that Yugyeom chose to help you and your mother seemed to be falling for it, but on the other hand, you couldn’t understand why Yugyeom didn’t just tell your mother the truth.

She proceeded to ask you both a million other questions and only three hours later, Yugyeom stood up from his seat to tell you that he had to go prepare for a class. You stood up and awkwardly walked him to the door.

He stopped and extended his arms for a hug. Awkwardly, you wrapped your arms around his waist, and pulled back a few moments later, hoping that the awkward hug slipped past your mother’s eyes.

After Yugyeom left, you had to answer another million questions, but after that, you finally managed to change the topic, and instead listened to your mother talk about what you’ve missed at home. Although this was one of the most awkward experiences of your life, you were also glad to get to spend time with your mother and felt somewhat sad after she left that night.

You had made yourself a mental note to thank Yugyeom for doing this the next time you saw him, which is why as soon as you got to class the next day, you asked to talk to him, and the two of you headed to the secluded part of the building, near the janitor’s office.

“Thank you so much for yesterday,” you told him. “You have no idea what you saved me from.”

Yugyeom laughed. “Come on, your mom seemed like a nice lady.”

“She is,” you nodded. “But she’s also really persistent. She’s been going on and on about me finding a boyfriend. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I told her I had a boyfriend, but then she told me she wanted to meet him, and well, I panicked. You were the first guy I saw. I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I actually had fun coming up with details of our so-called relationship.”

“Yeah, you were really good,” you smiled. “Are you an actor, or something?”

“No, I’m just good at lying when I’m put on the spot,” he replied with a laugh. “Are you aware of the fact that your mother actually ran into me when she was walking out of your building?”

Your heart started to beat faster. You _knew_ you should have walked her to her car, and yet she insisted she’d find it on her own.

“What’d she do?” you asked.

“She didn’t do anything,” Yugyeom said, trying not to laugh at your fear-stricken face. “She just threatened me.”

Your stomach dropped. “What do you mean she _threatened_ you?”

“She told me not to break your heart or she’d run me over with her car.”

“Oh, my God,” you covered your face with your hands. “Yugyeom, I’m so sorry. I swear, she says weird stuff sometimes, just ignore it.”

“Well, she’s a really confident, strong woman,” Yugyeom said. “You probably get that from her. And I really hope I won’t break your heart—”

“Of course not, how would you do that?” you started to say before he could finish.

“—because I wanted to ask you out on a date.”

“You… what?” your eyes widened.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom said. “I wasn’t lying to your mum when I said I had a crush on you since I saw you in class that first time. And… I wasn’t lying when I said it took me really long to actually ask you out.”

“Are you sure you’re not just asking me out because you’re afraid of my mother?”

Yugyeom laughed. “No, I’m sure. And I promise I won’t give her any reason to run me over with her car.”

 


	7. their s/o is always cold

     **Mark**

Mark knew your hands got cold easily, which is why you had to wear gloves every day unless it was really hot outside. Mark may have even known this better than you because you tended to always leave your gloves at home whenever you went out. And although he wasn’t there to physically see you forget your gloves, he just _knew_ you did.

Which is why, every morning you were greeted by the same exact text message from him.

            _“Good morning, love. It’s cold out (but then again, it’s always cold for you_ 😜 _) so please don’t forget to dress warmly. And wear a scarf. And don’t forget your gloves. I love you!”_

At first, you kept replying, “ok mom 😂” to texts like that, feeling like he was scolding you like a child. But later you got used to it. And if some days Mark forgot or simply didn’t have the time to send a text like that, you’d realize how truly important those texts were.

A few hours later, he would always call, apologizing.

“Where are you?” he would ask. “You forgot your gloves, didn’t you?”

“Um, kind of,” you’d reply awkwardly.

“Okay, stay where you are,” Mark would say, feeling as if it was his fault he didn’t remind you. “I’ll be right there with your gloves and a hot beverage.”

* * *

 

     **JB**

Whenever you were sleeping, you tended to unconsciously hog all of the blankets and wrap yourself in them so you wouldn’t be cold. The first few times this happened, Jaebum was genuinely amused, even if he had to stay under a thin sheet the whole night. The next few times, however, he tried to be smart about this, and once you fell asleep in the mountain of blankets, he went out of the bed and got himself an extra blanket from the closet… only, a few hours later, you pulled that off of him, too.

Finally, not wanting to freeze himself, he came up with a different idea. Right when you were about to fall asleep and start stealing the blankets, he wrapped himself around you tightly, waking you up in the process.

“Jesus Christ, Jaebum, what are you doing?” you gasped.

“I’m warming you up,” he said, snuggling into your back and using one of his hands to throw the blankets on top of you both. “Fair warning though, I’m not letting you go until the morning.”

And he wasn’t kidding. For the first time in your life, instead of shivering once you opened your eyes, you woke up sweating and almost suffocating from the warmth of the blankets on you, and Jaebum’s body next to yours. And you had to admit, waking up like this was so much better than unwrapping yourself from the blanket burrito that you made at night, and still feeling cold.

* * *

 

     **Jackson**

You were 80% convinced that Jackson never felt cold. Whenever you were out in cold weather and you realized your jacket wasn’t warm enough, he was ready to take off his own jacket and give it to you, even if it meant that he’d be stuck walking in short sleeves in _winter._ And he didn’t seem to care about that in the slightest.

“You’ll catch a cold,” you told him when he started to unzip his jacket to give it to you.

“Fantastic,” Jackson replied with a smirk.

“How is you being sick fantastic?” you asked, confused, as he took his jacket off and placed it on your shoulders, despite your protests.

“Because you’ll be there taking care of me the whole time,” he replied. “And having you around me 24/7 is really all I want in life.”

“You don’t have to be sick in order for that to happen,” you said, quietly.

Jackson smiled widely, and placed a hand on your shoulders, bringing you closer to him as the two of you made your way home.

“I love you,” he said. “And I would rather catch a cold myself than watch you get sick.”

“How about none of us catch a cold?” you suggested.

“That does sound fun,” Jackson agreed.

You laughed. “Let’s jog home.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You hate running.”

“I hate seeing you wear just a t-shirt in this weather more,” you said, already walking at a faster pace and dragging him with you. “Come on.”

Shaking his head with a smile and quickly catching up to you so he could give you a quick kiss, Jackson agreed with your idea, and soon enough, the two of you were running down the city, laughing loudly like a pair of lunatics.

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

He loved holding your hands. It started even before you were dating. Actually, you could recall him already holding your hand the first time you met, backstage of his concert. He had accidentally touched you and jumped away at the feeling of your cold skin.

“Are you cold?” he had asked, grabbing your hand to check again. “Okay, you definitely are.”

“Sorry, my hands just tend to always be cold,” you replied awkwardly, while he held your hand between his tighter.

“That must suck,” he said. “Do you have anyone to warm them for you?”

Seeing through his subtlety, you smiled at him. “No.”

“Okay,” he nodded, secretly pleased with your answer. “Let’s go get you some coffee to warm you up even more.”

And he held hands with you all the way to the café on the first floor of the venue that they were performing in. He didn’t even let it go while he bought the hot beverages for you guys. And he didn’t let it go when you sat down at the table, at the very corner of the café, to drink them.

And two years later, he still hadn’t let go. Ironically, the two of you were sitting in the same exact café, paper cups of coffee in front of you both, and your hands – as always – in his.

“What were you thinking about?” Jinyoung asked, noticing the dreamy expression on your face.

“I just remembered how we met,” you admitted.

Jinyoung looked away for a moment, remembering the moment, too.

“We were here, weren’t we?” he asked then, a smile spreading across his face. “I still remember holding your hand for the first time. I think, as soon as I touched you, I knew I wanted to be the one to always warm you up.”

“You’ve been very successful at that,” you told him, smiling, too.

Jinyoung squeezed your hand. “And I intend to keep on being successful.”

* * *

 

     **Youngjae**

The fact that you got cold easily was the perfect excuse for him to cuddle you whenever he felt like it.

And it didn’t matter that it was summer and you’ve only mumbled, “wow, the AC is definitely _on_ in this room” under your breath, indicating that you were a little bit uncomfortable in this well-ventilated room. Youngjae, however, took this as a sign that you were cold, and quickly wrapped his arms around you from behind, taking you off guard.

“What are you—” you started but then realized and laughed softly. “I’m not that cold, Jae. You should go back to the guys.”

“And risk you catching a cold?” Youngjae answered, resting his head on your shoulder. “No way. That’s against the law.”

You laughed again. “What law?”

“The law that says that my job, as your boyfriend, is to protect you and keep you warm at all times,” he answered.

“So, you’re basically a blanket?”

Youngjae laughed. “Yeah, I guess I’m your blanket.”

* * *

 

     **BamBam**

He was really concerned when you got cold. And you tended to get cold a lot. If during the first few months of dating, BamBam didn’t realize that, he learned that about you later. So, every time before going out with you, he’d stop to look at what you were wearing.

“You look beautiful,” he’d say, as always. “But please grab a sweater, just in case, okay?”

“Babe, it’s twenty degrees,” you replied. “I’ll be hot.”

“First of all, you _are_ hot,” he said with a smirk. “Second of all, no excuses. It might be cold for you in the restaurant. And I’m not telling you to put it on, just bring it with you.”

“Fine,” you sighed, heading back to your room to quickly pick out a sweater.

And (un)surprisingly, BamBam was right. It _was_ cold in the restaurant. You felt your skin start to shiver within the first few minutes inside.

When you grabbed the sweater from the back of your chair, BamBam became concerned again.

“You’re cold?” he leaned in closer to you to whisper.

“Yeah,” you said. “That’s why I’m putting the sweater on.”

“I can ask the manager to turn the AC off,” BamBam told you with a straight face.

You laughed quietly. “You can’t turn the AC off in the whole restaurant just because I’m cold.”

BamBam looked at you as if you had just told him that the Earth was flat.

“I can do anything for you,” he said matter-of-factly.

You watched him for a few seconds, your heart beating faster all of a sudden. “I love you.”

“I love you t—”

“Oh, for the love of God,” Jinyoung’s voice interrupted you two, and you were forced to turn back to the rest of the group that was having dinner with you. “You do this every time we go out.”

“Do what?” BamBam asked, clueless.

“Get lost in your own world,” Jinyoung explained. “Get all cuddly and cute on us. Bleugh.”

You and BamBam didn’t say anything, just exchanged smiles and carried on with the dinner. Soon enough, you felt his hand on your thigh, squeezing it. He looked at you with the same concern obvious in his eyes. He didn’t ask you anything, but you knew he was wondering if you were okay. You gave him a small nod, and he nodded back before turning to look at the guys again, not removing his hand from your leg.

* * *

 

     **Yugyeom**

The first time you shared a bed, Yugyeom gasped when he felt how cold your feet were. When you told him that this happened every time, he didn’t believe you. But later, as your relationship progressed, he realized that you weren’t lying.

Despite not having a high tolerance for cold either, Yugyeom simply couldn’t let you fall asleep until you warmed up. He would always hug you as tight as he could when you were in bed and entangle your bodies together so that your feet were between his legs. He didn’t release you all through the night and kept placing random kisses on your face and neck until you drifted off.

Eventually, he got so used to sleeping like that, that even in the summer, when the air in the room was hot, he still insisted on holding you and kissing you until you fell asleep.

“Yugyeom, seriously,” you’d tell him, feeling him wrap his arms around you in bed. “I’m not cold.”

“Yes, you are,” he would reply. “Your feet are cold.”

“They always are. I’m used to that.”

“I’m not,” he said, although he was with you for over two years and knew very well that your feet were always cold. “I’ll let you go when I know you’re warm if you want me to.”

“I don’t want you to let me go, I just don’t want you to feel the need to stay awake long enough for me to warm up,” you replied.

“But I love doing that,” Yugyeom said, hugging you tighter. “I love knowing that I’m the reason you’re no longer cold.”


	8. they realize they're in love

     **Mark**

It was autumn and you and Mark were strolling down the park, admiring the colorful leaves and already feeling the first symptoms of the flu because although both of you knew it was cold outside, you didn’t bother to wear gloves or hats, enjoying each other’s warmth instead.

“It’s so cold but so pretty today,” you said, looking at the fallen leaves under your feet.

Mark smiled, watching you. “Yeah. It always is.”

You turned your head to meet his eyes and saw Mark’s smile. You looked away, a slight blush creeping up on your cheeks.

“We’re not really doing anything,” Mark said, then. “I mean, we’re just walking in the park. And yet it feels as if I’ve conquered the whole world when I hold your hand.”

“You definitely have a way with words,” you told him, trying to calm your beating heart down.

“No, really,” Mark said. “It’s like… when I’m with you even the colors seem brighter. And, oh God, don’t tell me that’s cliché of me to say because I _know_ it is but I don’t know how else to describe this.”

“Describe what, exactly?”

“Us,” he said. “You. The things you make me feel.”

As Mark saw you look away from him with a small smile on your face, he understood that these cliché comparisons and descriptions weren’t even close to his actual feelings.

“I’m in love with you,” he said then, finally putting his feelings into the only words that could describe them.

* * *

 

     **JB**

It was already dark outside but neither one of you knew what time it was. You were in Jaebum’s car, driving around the city for hours. At first, there were lots of cars around, and you were stuck in traffic for what seemed like forever, screaming along to your favorite songs that played on the radio. Now, however, the roads were all empty.

The city seemed to be asleep.

“Look,” you said, pointing at the darkness outside of the passenger side window. “You can’t even see the buildings anymore. All the lights are out.”

“Wow,” Jaebum said. “I never thought I’d be awake long enough to see the city actually fall asleep.”

You nodded in agreement. “It feels like we’re the only people still awake, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” he agreed. “But then again, it always feels like it’s just us two when I’m with you.”

You smiled at this, still haven’t gotten used to the fact that Jaebum managed to become extremely soft when he was with you.

As he continued to drive down the dimly lit streets of a seemingly empty city, Jaebum couldn’t help but steal quick glances at you, unable to believe the way the streetlights illuminated your profile, making you appear almost ethereal. New feelings started to swirl in his stomach and soon he realized that he’s never looked at another person the way he was looking at you right now.

“Is something wrong, Jae?” you asked, making him realize that you caught him staring. “Because you’re not watching the road.”

“Sorry,” he said, turning away from you. “You just look so beautiful tonight it hurts.”

You laughed. “Where does it hurt?”

“It hurts my heart,” Jaebum said. “Because I have to keep my hands on the wheel when all I really want to do is just to pull over and kiss you.”

“Do it,” you said a little quieter.

Jaebum stopped the car in the middle of the road and turned to look at you.

“I thought you said you were going to pull over,” you said with a smile on your face.

“The city’s sleeping,” Jaebum said, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m going to keep kissing you –  in the middle of the street if I want to – until it wakes up again.”

* * *

 

     **Jackson**

The two of you were eating pizza in your bedroom, while the TV showed old re-runs of some Nickelodeon show. Nights like this somehow became your tradition; whenever Jackson wasn’t working and you weren’t busy studying, the two of you always met up to eat pizza and talk about everything.

You had just finished telling Jackson about the way you saw three people slip on the same patch of ice in front of your house, and he laughed at this for five minutes straight. Then, just as you grabbed another slice of pizza, Jackson wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed.

“Ah, I love you.”

You hand with the pizza stopped mid-air as you stared at him, thinking you misheard something.

Seeing your wide eyes, Jackson began to panic.

“I mean, I-I love the way you tell stories,” he tried to explain. “And the way you always make me laugh and the—ugh.”

He realized explaining himself was pointless. He was really in love and there was no getting out of it, so he just gave up. “Screw this. I just love you.”

You stayed frozen.

“Okay, now would be the time to stop looking at me as if I’ve just confessed to you that I’ve killed five people,” Jackson said.

You placed the slice of pizza back into the box, wiping your hands on your sweatpants.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I just didn’t expect you to say that.”

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “I wasn’t expecting to say that either. But I guess my mouth realized this before my brain did. Anyway, so about those people slipping on ice. Tell me that story again.”

Unlike him, you couldn’t smoothly recover from this confession, and even as you attempted to tell him the story again, his words kept replaying in your head, making it hard for you to focus on what you were saying.

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

Jinyoung knew that he was going to fall in love with you the first time he saw you and he didn’t try particularly hard to prevent himself from falling. However, things with you didn’t exactly go the way Jinyoung had expected them to, and instead of starting to date, the two of you became friends.

Suddenly finding himself stuck in the so-called friendzone (he hated the term), he regretted not fighting harder to prevent himself from falling for you. However, even though the feelings were there, Jinyoung kept them well hidden.

Or so he thought.

One night, when the two of you relaxed at his place after having spent the whole day together – shopping, going to the cinema, and eating out in restaurants – you plopped down on the couch next to Jinyoung and glanced at him.

“You’ve been really weird today,” you said.

“Weird?” Jinyoung asked, feeling his stomach drop. “How so?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” you said, shrugging your shoulders nonchalantly. “But if I didn’t know better, I would have thought you had a crush on me or something.”

You laughed at this, waiting for Jinyoung to join in, but he just stared at you. Suddenly confused, you stopped laughing and frowned instead.

Noticing your reaction, Jinyoung regained his ability to talk. “A crush? Pfftch. Never.”

“Okay, that’s a good way to make me sound disgusting and undateable,” you said half-jokingly.

“No, no, no,” Jinyoung shook his head wildly. “I didn’t mean it like that. You’re not disgusting and undateable. Actually, you’re very pretty and _very_ dateable but—I mean not dateable for me because I’m your friend but you know, like in general—anyway, as I was saying—”

“Jinyoung, relax,” you said, smiling softly and placing a hand on his chest to calm him down. “Wow, your heart is beating really fast. Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Jinyoung replied, feeling his heart start to beat even faster at the feeling of your hand on his chest. He cleared his throat. “I’m perfectly fine. Do you want to watch a movie? I can make some popcorn!”

Before you had a chance to reply, Jinyoung was already on his way to the kitchen, tightly squeezing his eyes shut and quietly attempting to get a grip on himself. He hadn’t expected hiding his real feelings to be so difficult. But he couldn’t stay away from you. He had to be with you at least platonically.

* * *

 

     **Youngjae**

Three months into the relationship, Youngjae was preparing for a yet another date night with you. He was fixing his tie in the mirror in the hallway when Jaebum found him.

“Whoa,” Jaebum said. “Another date with her?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae replied, not realizing he started to smile widely.

“I still don’t understand something, though,” Jaebum said. “How come you’ve been going out with her for a while now – exclusively, might I add – and you still get all dressed up for your dates?”

Youngjae shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Going on dates is a big deal for us. We don’t get to do that as often as we’d like to.”

“Going on dates is a big deal,” Jaebum repeated slowly. “How about you throw a ring into the mix and make it an even bigger deal?”

He laughed at this but Youngjae stayed serious.

“I will someday,” he told Jaebum, forcing him to stop laughing.

“You will?” he asked. “Like, really? You’ve thought about proposing to her?”

“Not before you mentioned it,” Youngjae said, finally finishing to tie his tie. “But now that you have, I realized that she’s the one for me. I love her.”

Jaebum smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Good to hear that, Jae. I’m happy for you. And… I’ll be your best man right?”

Youngjae laughed. “How about we put the wedding off until I actually manage to tell her that I love her?”

“What’s so hard about that? Just go there and tell her.”

“No,” Youngjae disagreed. “She deserves more than just a simple ‘I love you’. I’m thinking of getting a plane to write it in the sky in smoke, you know, like they do in animated movies?”

Jaebum blinked his eyes, listening to this. “Animated movies are _animated_ , Youngjae. How about you don’t go all out for this simple confession, and, like, light candles instead, or something?”

“Good idea!” Youngjae nodded excitedly. “I’ll make a huge heart out of candles and confess to her in the middle of it. She’s going to love it.”

Before Jaebum could tell him that this was not exactly what he had in mind, Youngjae had already walked away, nodding to himself as he imagined the look on your face after he finally confessed his love to you.

* * *

 

     **BamBam**

It was supposed to be just a few dates. You hung out two times. Then two more times. Then twice every week. Then, weeks turned into months, and BamBam realized that the relationship he had with you was more serious than he thought at first. And although neither of you ever confirmed that it was exclusive, you still weren’t going out with anyone else other than each other.

Scared of this realization, BamBam did the only thing that seemed sensible to him at the time. He broke up with you.

The pain in your eyes after he said his goodbye to you caused him to regret his words almost immediately. He saw that you wanted to slap him for wasting three months of your life, but you resisted. Understanding that he was a huge asshole for breaking up with you with no real reason other than the fact that he didn’t think he was ready for a serious relationship yet, he walked away from your apartment, ready to never come back.

And then – much to his surprise – began two of the hardest weeks of his life.

The urge to call you and apologize was so strong that BamBam kept his phone turned off at all times. He tried to focus on his work but he couldn’t. Like a computer virus, you occupied every single thought in his brain, forbidding him to even think about anything that wasn’t related to you.

BamBam couldn’t function like a normal human being anymore. He was suffocating without you and he needed you like oxygen.

So, two weeks after the break-up, he found himself outside the door of your apartment. The same apartment that he thought he was never going to visit again.

“I made the biggest mistake of my life,” BamBam said after you had opened the door. “I had to lose you in order to realize that I’ve taken you for granted and that I literally cannot live without you. Please, give me another chance or I’m afraid my heart will stop beating without you.”

* * *

 

     **Yugyeom**

He was lying awake at night and kept checking the clock next to his bed. For some reason, the thoughts of you kept clouding his brain and he was too weak to your charms to chase these thoughts away and fall asleep.

He was missing you.

Being hundreds and hundreds of miles away from you for extended periods of time made it hard for Yugyeom to focus on his work. All he wanted to do was just buy a plane ticket and fly back home to see you.

He _ached_ to see you again.

The clock showed that it was 3 AM. He knew he would have to wake up in four hours and his make-up artists won’t thank him for staying up all night. But as he tossed and turned, finally trying to sleep, he realized that it wasn’t thoughts that were keeping him awake.

It was feelings.

Deciding not to torture himself any longer, he grabbed his phone and dialed your phone number. Just as he was starting to believe that you weren’t going to pick up, you did.

“Hello?” you said in a hoarse voice.

“I woke you up, didn’t I?” Yugyeom asked right away, starting to regret the decision to call you so late.

“Kind of,” you replied. “What’s up?”

“I just have to tell you something,” he said. “It’s nothing much, I just… I can’t fall asleep if I don’t tell you this.”

“Okay,” you said, not able to hide the sudden worry in your voice. “What is it?”

“I love you.”

Your breath hitched. “Is that why you called me?”

“Y-yeah,” Yugyeom said, getting embarrassed. “I’m sorry. It could have waited, I just—”

“I’m glad you called,” you told him. “But I’m not saying it back until I see you again.”

Yugyeom smiled. “Giving me something to look forward to, huh?”

“Yeah. Why should I be the only one excited to see you again?”

“I was already excited to see you,” Yugyeom said. “But now I feel the unexplainable urge to just get home right this second.”

“I wish you were here, Yugyeom,” you sighed. “But you have work to do over there. So, I’ll wait.”

“I love you,” he said again. “I’ll be counting down the seconds until I get to hear you say it back to me.”


	9. their s/o is not very girly

     **Mark**

Mark absolutely loved that instead of constantly wearing dresses, you chose to borrow his oversized hoodies. It wasn’t just the fact that you borrowed his clothes that Mark loved, it was also the fact that he thought you looked like the most adorable person on the planet when you were _drowning_ in oversized clothing.

“You’re so cute,” he’d say with a wide smile as he pinched your cheeks.

“Mark, no,” you’d always reply, trying to get away from him. “I’m the opposite of cute. I’m dark and mysterious.”

“Can’t you be dark, mysterious, _and_ cute?” he tried to compromise.

“No, dark and cute don’t work together.”

“That’s not what I think. You make dark and cute work well together.”

“So, if you saw me in ripped jeans and a punk-rock band t-shirt, you’d still think I’m ‘cute’?” you made quotation marks with your fingers as you asked this.

“Absolutely, “ Mark grinned. “You could be holding a knife, too, and you’d still be the cutest thing ever to me.”

* * *

 

     **JB**

It wasn’t your appearance that attracted him to you in the first place. It was your personality – shocker! – and the sound of your voice when he heard you reciting your favorite parts of a book out loud.

And, actually, Jaebum didn’t even realize that you never dressed like “other girls” did. So, one time, you questioned him if it bothered him that you weren’t very girly.

“What do you mean?” he frowned after hearing your question.

“Well, I mean, I never wear high heels or skirts, or dresses, or—”

“Love, I don’t see your clothes when I look at you,” Jaebum cut you off, understanding what you were asking him. “I see _you._ Not your outfit, not your style or whatever, and not your appearance. It’s just you. I mean, of course, I’d notice if you changed something about yourself but that wouldn’t make me fall out of love with you. Because, honestly, there’s not a single thing about you that would ever bother me.”

* * *

 

     **Jackson**

At first, Jackson didn’t know that you weren’t a very big fan of dresses, but he quickly found out about that when he sent you a dress as a gift from Hong Kong and heard hesitation hiding behind your timid thank-you. You claimed that you loved the gift and you just didn’t want him to buy you stuff, but Jackson knew that this wasn’t it.

In the end, it only took him three months to find out that you chose not to wear dresses and instead preferred comfortable clothing that covered more skin.

“Well, why didn’t you say so right away?” Jackson asked once you admitted the truth.

“I didn’t want to upset you,” you shrugged your shoulders. “You put a lot of thought into every gift you buy. I just didn’t want to make it seem like I don’t appreciate you.”

Jackson just smiled at you. “Baby, I could buy you a castle and if you told me you didn’t feel like a Queen, I’d remodel it into a pyramid, so you could be a Pharaoh instead.”

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

Jinyoung was always surrounded by girls that you could only describe as _pretty._ They wore puffy skirts, high heels, and always had wide smiles on their faces. And you felt like you looked nothing like that. Which is why, you were so surprised when he first approached you, after having hung around you but never talked to you before.

“Hey,” he said. “My asshole friends dared me to talk to the prettiest girl here. So, I’m here. Hi.”

You raised your eyebrows, remembering that the outfit you were wearing basically hid the fact that you were a girl at all. “Are you sure you got the right girl?”

“Uh, yeah, definitely,” Jinyoung smiled, sitting down next to you. “I noticed you right after I walked in.”

Once again, your black clothing contradicted what he said and you gave him a skeptical smile.

“What made me so noticeable?” you asked him.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Maybe the fact that you’re trying so hard _not_ to be noticed. My eyes immediately drifted to you. I think I would have noticed you even if you had worn camouflage.”

You laughed. “I highly doubt it.”

Jinyoung smiled at this. “How about I prove to you that you really underestimate yourself over a cup of coffee?”

* * *

 

     **Youngjae**

You felt like your appearance majorly clashed with Youngjae’s personality. Instead of being happy and cheerful like he was, you preferred to dress in clothes that made you look like you were emo and on your way to a Green Day concert. Naturally, the looks you received when the two of you walked out, were the lead cause of your insecurity.

“Hey, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” Youngjae said as soon as you both entered your apartment.

“Go ahead,” you said.

“I’m getting the impression that you don’t really like being out with me,” he said. “So, I guess, I want to ask why.”

You stopped what you were doing and turned to look at him. “That’s not true. I love being with you.”

“Yeah, but when we’re in public, you always stiffen and tend to walk five meters away from me.”

“Oh,” you said, not having realized that you behaved like that in public. “I’m sorry if I made it seem like I don’t like being with you, it’s just that… I’m, like, the complete opposite of you and I feel like people always judge me when we’re out together.”

“What? That’s nonsense,” Youngjae frowned. “We’re perfect together. And you’re not the complete opposite of me. You _complete_ me. You’re my other half. And if people don’t see that, well, then they’re blind and I’m sorry for them.”

* * *

 

     **BamBam**

Since he preferred to look mature rather than cute himself, he absolutely loved that you shared the same point of view, and stayed clear of girly clothes, instead opting for comfortable ones.

His favorite thing to do? Take “Outfit of the Day” pictures with you. Even though he didn’t upload them all to Instagram, his fans knew to check his Insta Stories every morning because they would always find a picture of you and BamBam posing in front of a mirror with your best model faces on, showing off the outfits that you planned to be wearing that day.

After posting these pictures, he’d always look at what people replied to them with, reading some of the comments out loud.

“About twenty people asked where you got your leggings from,” BamBam said. “So, I’m assuming they liked your outfit more than mine.”

“It’s my time to shine for once,” you said jokingly.

“For once?” BamBam raised his eyes to look at you. “If I remember correctly, every time I post a picture of our outfits, people always lose their minds over the clothes you’re wearing. It’s like I’m not even in the picture.”

You laughed at this, coming up to him and wrapping your arms around his neck from behind. “Are you jealous, Bam?”

You placed a quick kiss on his cheek, instantly turning him into a flustered mess.

“N-no,” he said. “On the contrary. I’m proud to have a girlfriend that the heart-eyed emoji was created for.”

* * *

 

     **Yugyeom**

Yugyeom once jokingly admitted to you that he loved the fact that you were shorter than him so much that he was beyond ready to throw every pair of high heels you owned out.

“Well, today’s your lucky day,” you told him with a small smile. “I don’t wear high heels.”

“Really? Never?” he asked.

“Nope,” you confirmed.

“Why?” he wondered, sincerely curious.

“I don’t know,” you shrugged your shoulders. “It’s just not for me. I prefer sneakers or, if it’s a fancy event with a dress code, ballet flats.”

“Interesting. So, it’s a strict no for heels, then?”

“Yeah. I just don’t wear them. Is that a problem?” you asked, suddenly concerned that he’s asking you so many questions about this.

“Not at all,” he shook his head. “I just don’t think I’ve met a girl like you before. You’re one of a kind.”

You laughed. “Just because I don’t wear heels?”

“That, too,” Yugyeom said. “Though that just tells me that you’re not very girly. But also, there’s something about you that no one else has. It might not be anything specific, like your style, or anything else. In fact, I think it’s just _you_ , in general. There’s no one like you.”


	10. they're clingy

     **Mark**

It wasn’t as if Mark just _suddenly_ got clingy. He was literally always like this. He loved to express his love to you by holding your hand, or touching you in general. He just loved the feeling of you right under his fingertips.

“You don’t have to hold my hand,” you told him one time when the two of you were going to the kitchen of your apartment to get some food. “I won’t run away from you, you know.”

Mark smiled at this. “Just a precaution. I have to make sure you’re always next to me.”

He stayed true to his word, always holding your hand or having his hand on your waist, in case you somehow got separated from him. And if the situation required him letting go of you (i.e. during his performances), his eyes never left yours. Honestly, the amount of times he almost fell off the stage, because he was watching you and not his steps, was too high and the other members constantly teased him about it. But Mark never learned. All that mattered to him was the reassurance that you were here with him, although not physically next to him.

* * *

 

     **JB**

He wasn’t _usually_ this affectionate, I mean that’s common knowledge. That’s what you thought before you got to know him, too. But, oh boy, were you wrong.

You were so used to sleeping alone that your first night with Jaebum was a completely new experience. You thought you were going to suffocate under his death grip. You had hoped he’d let go of you when he fell asleep but you were wrong again. His grip on you never loosened and it took you a few _months_ to get used to sleeping in his arms all of the time.

You couldn’t say you minded, though. Since he still wasn’t very into PDA and chose to hold your hand in public at best, he made up for it when it was just you two, by always staying as close to you as it was physically possible. This was great in winter but absolutely tortured you in the summertime.

“I love you, Jaebum,” you told him one summer day after he had pulled you to his lap to cuddle while you watched a movie. “But it’s so hot, I just have to sit further away from you.”

You climbed off of him before he could understand what was happening.

Pouting at you from the other part of the couch, he extended his hand. “At least let me hold your hand?”

Sighing but not resisting a smile, you took your hand in his, finally getting him to smile again.

* * *

 

     **Jackson**

In his mind, the cure for your exhaustion was always cuddles, even if you claimed you were too tired for any kind of physical contact.

“Well, take a nap,” he told you. “On me.”

You groaned. “No, Jackson, you like to hum songs when we nap together and I really need some quiet right now. No offense.”

“My humming is supposed to be soothing,” he pretended to pout and then lied down on your bed, patting the spot next to him. “Come on. Can you really say no to me?”

“I can’t. That’s the problem,” you said, sighing and already approaching the bed. “I just want to sleep.”

“Okay, sleep. I’ll hold you.”

Knowing that this was going to be as close to a compromise as you’d get, you crawled into bed and lied down on your side next to him. He brought your body closer so that your head was resting on his chest and your arm was draped over him.

Surprisingly, the soft, rhythmic beating of his heart really calmed you down and you truly were about to fall asleep… but then he started humming.

“Jackson…” you groaned quietly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” he said, smiling and hugging you tighter. “I always hum songs when I’m happy.”

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

He tended to miss you a lot. Whenever he was supposed to be without you for extended periods of time, like when you were away visiting your family or hanging out with other friends, or if he was working, he’d always text you, asking where you were and what you were doing. He preferred if you replied with pictures.

At first, after you had just left your date with him and he texted you “I miss you already…” you thought he was just being this cute, cliché boyfriend. But after you didn’t reply for five minutes because you were walking home in cold weather, he actually _called_ you.

“You didn’t answer my text,” he said in a sad voice.

“Sorry, it was cold,” you said, a little surprised that he actually called you about this.

“I said I missed you,” he reminded you.

You laughed at this. “We saw each other ten minutes ago.”

“That’s way too long,” Jinyoung said. “Can you face-time?”

For some reason, his clinginess caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach. Being _needed_ felt nice.

“Yeah. Can you hold on for a moment until I change into something more comfortable?”

“Ahh, you’re making me suffer,” Jinyoung groaned, making you laugh.

“It’s just a few minutes!”

“That’s too long,” he replied. “But I guess I’ll wait. I mean, I’d wait for you forever but please don’t make me do that. I just want to see you again.”

* * *

 

     **Youngjae**

When you and Youngjae hugged, it turned into a competition of who had a tighter grip on the other one. Naturally, Youngjae always won these competitions, and even though both of you knew who'd win that competition, Youngjae stilled hugged you at random times, constantly surprising you. Most times, it literally felt like he was about to squeeze the life out of you.

Since you knew how tight his hugs were, you started to playfully run away from him whenever the two of you were in the same room, so you’d avoid being crushed against him. Youngjae figured this tendency out, and as soon as he knew you’d be coming, he’d stake out in the least visible part of the room and then attack you with his hugs before you noticed him. More often than not, you squealed at this before both of you turned into a mess of laughter, attracting the attention of every single person who was around you.

“Maybe we should start acting like adults,” you suggested after he pulled away from you because a senior lady glared particularly hard at you both.

“We are, though,” Youngjae said, shrugging his shoulders and intertwining your hands. “She looked at us like that because she’s jealous.”

“She looked like she wanted to kill us.”

“…out of jealousy,” Youngjae insisted. “We’re nothing but goals.”

“We’re—”

“If you disagree with me again, I will hug you,” he threatened.

Gasping dramatically at the seriousness of this threat, you took a few steps away from him before smirking. “We’re not goals.”

Youngjae immediately took a step towards you but after a loud squeal, you started to run away from him, desperately trying to avoid people while he chased after you. “You know I’ll catch you! This is pointless! Come here!”

“I will not go down without a fight!”

* * *

 

     **BamBam**

It was never clear when clinginess ended and possessiveness began with BamBam. Somehow he just blurred these lines and messed with your mind in the best way possible, making you believe that not being with you was going to kill him.

However, it really was impossible for you two to be together all of the time, so BamBam was always sure to let you know what was happening in his life and expected the same thing from you. All through the day, you’d get texts from him about the cute dog he saw, or about the way he just stole Yugyeom’s shampoo.

People usually assumed that since you and BamBam texted 24/7, you didn’t have what to talk about when you met up. And in a way, they were right. Because you and him weren’t talking when you met up. You just held each other, taking in the experience of finally being together again, even though the last time you saw each other was probably two hours ago.

“What do you want to do tonight?” you asked him one day when the two of you were cuddling on the couch, watching the TV and enjoying each other’s company.

“Nothing,” he replied immediately. “I just want to be with you.”

“You say that every night, Bam.”

“Well, that’s because I want to be with you every night.”

* * *

 

     **Yugyeom**

He didn’t even feel himself cling to you whenever you were with him. Neither did you, to be honest. You only noticed the way he always rested his head on your shoulder or the way he always held your hand, when Jinyoung pointed it out when all of you were having celebratory dinner at a restaurant.

Blushing slightly, Yugyeom removed his head from your shoulder but didn’t release your hand under the table.

“Do you think I’m too clingy?” he asked you after the dinner, concern clear in his voice.

“No,” you replied right away. “Are you only asking this because of what Jinyoung said?”

Yugyeom didn’t reply but he knew that the answer would have been “yes.” You approached him and after noticing that he wasn’t looking you in the eyes, softly took your face into your hands so your eyes would meet.

“If you stop hugging me or touching me because of what he said,” you said. “I swear, I will make Jinyoung regret ever opening his mouth.”

Yugyeom finally laughed at this, wrapping his arms around your waist. Seeing you smile in content when he finally hugged you, encouraged him to smile wider.

“I just like holding you,” he said, then. “A lot. Is that such a crime?”

“No,” you shook your head. “A crime would be if you held yourself back.”


	11. someone flirts with their s/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: strong language, some mentions of violence, & some sexual themes

     **Mark**

It took Mark over fifteen tries to ask you out because you kept mistaking his flirting for general friendly behavior. He didn’t realize that your cluelessness would continue to be a problem even when you were already in a relationship.

“What were you doing?!” Mark scolded as he watched a guy you were just talking to walk away. “Why the hell did you let that guy flirt with you?”

“I didn’t. What are you talking about?” you frowned. “He just came here to ask for directions and told me my dress was really nice.”

“Is that what he said?” Mark asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, not in those words but I’m sure that’s what he meant—”

“Listen,” your boyfriend cut you off, shaking his head. “When will you realize that almost every guy that talks to you is _flirting_ with you?”

“They’re just being nice,” you claimed.

“They’re most definitely not,” Mark insisted. “They want what’s mine.”

Quickly realizing that arguing with him about this would be useless because both of you were the type of people to stand their ground no matter what, and sometimes, one of you had to give in or you’d continue to argue about this for months, you just sighed.

“Either way,” you said. “They’re not going to get me. I already have a boyfriend who has it all backwards, but he’s my boyfriend nonetheless.”

Mark smiled proudly at first but then realized. “I do _not_ have it all backwards.”

“Being overly paranoid that everyone who talks to me is flirting with me, doesn’t seem like normal behavior to me, Mark,” you said, smiling sweetly. “But I still love you despite all of that.”

* * *

 

      **JB**

Jaebum always clenched his teeth whenever he saw you wear something that was at least somewhat revealing. He never said anything to you because he was a decent human being and he knew he didn’t own you but _boy,_ did the fact that you made everyone’s heads turn drove him up the wall. Another thing he never revealed was his jealous side which, he claimed, he didn’t have at all.

“That guy at the end of the club has been staring at you the whole night,” he told you, shooting lasers at the guy, sitting in the lounge area of the club. “And it doesn’t bother me in the slightest.”

Almost laughing because Jaebum’s anger caused by his jealousy was probably visible from space, you placed a hand on his chest. “That’s great, Jae. I’m proud of you for not getting jealous pointlessly.”

“I’m going to stop by the bathroom and then we can head out, yeah?” he checked up and you nodded.

He placed a quick kiss on your cheek, glancing at the guy at the end of the club again, and then heading for the bathroom.

Obviously, as soon as Jaebum was no longer in the picture, the guy stood up and made his way to you. He was drunk. You could smell the alcohol on him from across the club. Naturally, losing all of his common sense – not that he had a lot of that, in the first place – he started sweet-talking to you _despite_ having just seen you with a boyfriend. As soon as his hand came to your thigh, you jumped off the bar chair, glaring at him.

“I have a boyfriend,” you said. “And I strongly suggest you leave because, frankly, he doesn’t have a very good impulse control. If he saw you right now, you’d end up at the hospital.”

“Is that the pretty boy you were with?” the guy laughed, walking closer to you again. “Come on, darling, we both know he’d be too afraid to mess up his—”

“Step _the hell_ away from my girlfriend, you fucking son of a bitch.”

The guy in front of you instinctively took a step back at the threatening tone of your boyfriend who wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you towards the door.

“If I fucking see you again,” Jaebum glared at the guy who was still taken aback and hasn’t managed to say a word yet. “I’ll beat your ass into the pavement.”

* * *

 

      **Jackson**

You were hanging around your group of mutual friends and one of them, your friend from university, asked you to explain your latest assignment to him. As you were doing that, you felt Jackson’s hand on your leg. At first, you just smiled at him, not paying attention to the unhappy expression on his face. But when he started to caress your thigh, distracting you, you turned to look at him with a frown.

“Jackson, please, would you give me a moment?” you asked.

“I can’t,” he said. “I really need your attention right now.”

“Okay. Hold on just a moment though until I finish explaining—”

“I can’t hold on any moments,” Jackson said. “I’ve been holding on the whole night.”

You knew he didn’t need you to do anything in particular, he just needed you to stop talking to others and give him attention. Sighing because you knew Jackson wouldn’t stop unless you complied, you apologized to your friend and turned to look at your boyfriend.

“You always do this,” you said.

“I’m not doing anything,” he shrugged his shoulders, smiling in content now that all of your attention was on him. “That guy was obviously only asking you questions because he’s into you. I’ve heard him talk about the assignment to his friends before. He knows very well what it’s about.”

You frowned turning around to look at your friend who had just walked away from you and was now talking to his group of friends.

“That’s bullshit, Jackson,” you said, shaking your head. “He has a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, well, he didn’t seem too bothered that you had a boyfriend so maybe he’s just a dick,” Jackson said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Whatever. You still could have been nicer.”

“I _am_ nice,” he pouted. “It’s him who could have been less of a motherfu—”

You placed a kiss on his lips, cutting him off before he could finish. After pulling away just a second later, you saw Jackson glance at someone behind you.

“Kiss me again,” he asked you. “I want to prove that asshole a point not to mess with other people’s girlfriends.”

“Is it really him you’re thinking about when I’m kissing you?” you asked, frowning.

Jackson’s eyes returned to yours and a small smirk appeared on his lips. “Trust me, I’m thinking about something _else_ when you’re kissing me, baby.”

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

Jinyoung had that cute, cinnamon roll appearance that made him seem innocent and almost child-like. Which is probably why whenever you were out with him, “tough” guys always hit on you, thinking Jinyoung wasn’t dangerous.

You just watched in amusement as your boyfriend unleashed his savage side and left the other guys confused and too shocked to function properly.

“Hi, baby,” one of the so-called bad boys approached you when you and Jinyoung were waiting in line for a concert. “What do you say if you and I go for drinks after?”

“What do you say if you and my fist go out for drinks after?” Jinyoung interrupted.

The guy raised his eyebrows and turned to look at your boyfriend. “Excuse me? I don’t remember talking to you.”

“You’re about to not remember talking to my girlfriend, either,” Jinyoung started to take a step towards the other guy when you quickly jumped in front of him, blocking the two guys from each other.

“There’s no need, Jinyoung,” you said, trying to get him to look at you so he’d break eye contact with the other guy. “He’s leaving anyway.”

“Am I leaving with you, baby girl?” the guy said again, purposefully pulling Jinyoung’s strings.

You knew your boyfriend couldn’t fight. He had a way with words but he sure as hell couldn’t land a punch. And you weren’t particularly excited about spending the night at the hospital anyway.

“You’re _leaving,”_ you said to the guy. “Period. I’m not interested.”

“I bet I can change your mind, though,” he continued relentlessly.

“Are you fucking deaf?” Jinyoung’s tone was louder and much angrier now. “She told you to fuck off.”

“You need to put a leash on that one,” the guy told you, nodding in the direction of Jinyoung. “He seems a little rabid.”

“I’m about to go rabid on your fucking ass if you don’t—”

“Jinyoung,” you said again, having to physically push Jinyoung away, so he wouldn’t cause any more trouble. “Let’s go get some air, okay? I don’t want to be here anyway.”

Jinyoung’s eyes left the asshole who was harassing you. “But the line to the concert—”

“It’ll still be here when we come back,” you said. “You need to clear your head.”

Realizing that you were doing this so he’d calm down, your boyfriend just sighed. “He was hitting on my girlfriend. Obviously, I had to say something.”

“And you did,” you said. “Now let’s leave before it escalates.”

“What, you don’t think I could take him?” he raised his eyebrows.

Rolling your eyes at the men’s constant need to reaffirm their masculinity, you chose to let Jinyoung win this one. “Of course, you could take him. But I don’t want you arrested, so let’s go.”

Smiling, he kissed your temple, bringing your body to his. “I love you. And I will always defend your honor.”

“Oh God,” you groaned. “Please don’t say it like that.”

* * *

 

     **Youngjae**

Youngjae never really knew how to react when other guys were hitting on you in front of him. He was jealous but he didn’t get aggressive. Which is why, he pondered his choices, not knowing what to do as he watched a guy flash you a Prince Charming-like smile

“Sorry,” you said to the guy who had just invited you to go to a party at his place. “But I’m here with my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” the smile left the guy’s face as he noticed Youngjae who was holding your hand and watching him intensely. “Well, he can come, too… I guess.”

You almost laughed at this. “No thanks. We’re just going to hang out tonight. Just the two of us. Like we do most of the time.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound very fun,” the guy said.

“Oh, believe me,” you were grinning now. “It’s _very_ fun.”

The guy quickly understood what you were talking about and excused himself immediately. Once he was gone, you turned to look at your boyfriend with a victorious smile on your face while he just watched you for a moment.

“Did you, uh, just tell that guy we were about to go home to have _sex?”_ he asked you.

“That’s not what I said,” you replied. “But I was hoping that that’s what he’d think.”

Youngjae smiled at this. “I don’t like that guy.”

“Me neither,” you said.

“Well, let’s go then,” Youngjae said, pulling your hand towards the exit.

“What, where?”

“Home,” Youngjae said, smiling widely now. “To hang out. Just the two of us. Like we do most of the time. Because, apparently, it’s _very_ fun.”

You laughed at this, slapping his shoulder. “Don’t you use your words against me.”

“Hmm. What are you going to do about it?” Youngjae challenged playfully.

* * *

 

     **BamBam**

His habit of possessiveness over you was something he had trouble getting rid of. He knew you didn’t particularly enjoy that he always had to find a way to show everyone that you were his, but it felt as if he lost his mind whenever someone else was talking to you.

Always wrapping an arm around your waist whenever you were talking to someone that wasn’t him, he’d bring your body closer to his, being unnecessarily over-affectionate just to prove a point.

“Bam, you’re seriously starting to embarrass me,” you told him once the guy you were talking to walked away.

“What, my love is embarrassing you?” BamBam asked, feigning shock.

“It’s not love,” you said. “It’s your… honestly, I don’t even know what you’re doing but you need to stop.”

“Babe, that guy was obviously flirting with you,” he told you matter-of-factly. “Did you honestly expect me to just stand back and watch?”

Trying not to laugh at this, you cleared your throat. “He was flirting with me, huh?”

“Yes!”

“Well, that sure as hell is going to make a fun family story next Christmas,” you said. “Because that guy was my cousin.”

Suddenly very awkward, BamBam released his grip on your waist. “Oh.”

You finally laughed at this, while he groaned.

“Don’t laugh! I didn’t know!” he asked, but that just made you laugh even more.

“That is precisely why you should stop acting like you own me in front of people, Bam,” you said, wiping the tears from your eyes.

“In front of people, huh?” his voice was suddenly lower and needless to say, you weren’t laughing anymore. “Then can I act like I own you when it’s just us two?”

Exhaling quietly, you looked around to see if anyone was close enough to you two to hear what you were talking about. Thankfully, no one was.

Walking even closer to your boyfriend, you wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You already _own_ me when it’s just us two.”

Wrapping his arms around your waist tightly, he made you gasp and pull away to look him in the eyes.

“You have five minutes to tell everyone goodbye,” BamBam told you. “Because we’re going home.”

* * *

 

      **Yugyeom**

Yugyeom never expressed his jealousy when he saw someone flirt with you but you could tell by the way he turned quiet that he wasn’t very happy with the guy who was talking to you. You rebuked the guy’s attempts to flirt with you and eventually, he took the hint and walked away. When you asked Yugyeom what was wrong and why was he so quiet all of a sudden, he didn’t say anything, though. And he didn’t have to. You already knew what was wrong.

However, you didn’t expect him to be so cold to you the whole day.

“Yugyeom,” you said, losing patience because the two of you were preparing to go to bed and he was still not talking to you. “Honestly, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird the whole day.”

Finally, he sighed and sat down on the bed. “I just feel so helpless whenever others hit on you that I don’t even know what to do with myself.”

The insecure undertones when he spoke was what made you stop doing what you were doing and walk around the bed until you were standing directly in front of him.

“You don’t have to do anything,” you told him. “I love you, Yugyeom.”

“I know,” he nodded. “But sometimes I wonder why.”

You raised your eyebrows in shock. “What? Why would you—Yugyeom, are you seriously doubting what we have right now?”

“It just doesn’t make sense to me sometimes,” he admitted with a sigh. “There are so many better guys than me—”

“Well, there are so many better _girls_ than me,” you countered. “And you’re still with me.”

“Because I love you,” Yugyeom replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Exactly!” you replied. “Remember that I have to watch you be surrounded by girls almost every time we go out and I try not to let it get to me.”

“Yeah, because you don’t get jealous.”

“I do,” you disagreed. “Believe me, I do. But I remember that you love me and I get over that jealousy.”

“It’s not so easy,” Yugyeom sighed.

“Well,” you said, sitting on the bed next to him and placing a hand on his knee. “Then I guess I’ll have to keep reminding you how much I love you so you always remember.”


	12. ice skating

      **Mark**

He insisted this was his first time skating and yet, while you kept trying to stay up by holding onto the side railings, Mark tried to pull you into the middle of the ice rink, staying up on his own, with no support whatsoever.

“Come on, it’s not a real ice skating experience if you’re going to hold onto the railing all the time!” he whined. “I’ll hold you, I promise, just let go of the rail.”

Taking a deep breath, you removed one hand from the rail, noticing your boyfriend smile widely. “Mark, you’re not a professional at this, either. You might let go of me and I will fall—”

“I won’t let go and you won’t fall,” he said, starting to get impatient. “Come on, let’s go!”

You closed your eyes for a moment and finally let go of the wall, staying up on your feet just because Mark was holding your body close to his.

“See?” he asked as he tried to skate closer to the middle of the rink, while dragging you with him, not letting go of you just like he’d promised. “Is that so—”

But before he could finish his sentence, a pair of amateur skaters – much like the two of you – accidentally tumbled down on ice right next to you, landing too close to Mark and causing him to attempt to skate away from them. However, his lack of experience and your close proximity caused him to trip.

Even when he felt like the fall was inevitable, he still tried to regain his balance by releasing you. As he should have expected, you could have fallen down at the smallest push, so as soon as Mark released his grip on you, you were already slipping and Mark, who’s been in the process of falling, finally completed it, landing on his ass and dragging you right down with him.

Fortunately for you, you landed entirely on Mark and only bruised one of your knees. Mark, on the other hand, hurt himself pretty badly and ended up having to finish the skating session by holding onto the railing, while you smiled victoriously, repeatedly reminding him that  _you told him so._

* * *

 

**JB**

As soon as you suggested going skating, he was a bit hesitant. However, it took one teasing smile, suggesting that he didn’t want to go because he didn’t know how to skate, and Jaebum was already dragging you out of the door and into the ice rink.

It wasn’t your first time skating, so you knew the basics, but you still weren’t extremely good at it. Jaebum, however, stepped on the ice for the first time ever and he couldn’t figure out the way his feet were working while inside of the ice skates for the life of him.

“Jae,” you asked, watching how it took him nearly ten minutes to get from the entrance of the rink to where you were standing  _two_  meters away. “Take my hand, I’ll help you.”

“No, I got this,” he replied, refusing your support. “It can’t be much harder than roller-skat—oh!”

He slipped mid-sentence, grabbing the railing so he wouldn’t fall. He took another moment to readjust his position and then raised his eyes with a proud smile, while you shook your head at his stubbornness.

“Okay, now skate towards me,” you said, skating away a little bit further from him.

“Hey, no!” Jaebum said, letting go of the railing and squatting slightly while he extended his hands to keep the balance. “You’re skating further away from me!”

“Well, that’s what you’re supposed to do,” you replied. “You’re not supposed to come here and just stand on the ice.”

“I’m trying here,” Jaebum replied, carefully raising his foot off the ice to take  _a step_  towards you.

“Jae, you’re not supposed to walk, you’re supposed to skat—watch out!”

Just as you turned around to check if your boyfriend was making any progress, you saw a somewhat experienced skater skate  _right_  past Jaebum at a speed so fast, someone would have thought this was an Olympic competition. In fact, you thought you could  _hear_  the other person’s scarf slap Jaebum’s leather jacket as they skated past him.

Obviously, this was more than enough for Jaebum to lose his balance and even though you tried to skate towards him to help him stay up, Jaebum landed on his ass before you could reach him.

“Okay,” you said decidedly, extending your hand for him to take. “Enough of this ‘I’m a strong independent man’ act, Jae. You’re holding my hand for the rest of the session.”

Pouting, he took your hand and carefully tried to stand up, slipping a few more times and almost dragging you down with him.

* * *

 

       **Jackson**

It became a tradition for the two of you to go skating every holiday season. And yet, as you slowly improved and could now skate without holding onto the wall, Jackson’s improvement was indescribable. He could probably dance ballet with ice skates in your second year of the relationship.

“Skating backwards is seriously not as hard as they say,” he kept telling you.

“Jackson, I can barely skate  _forwards,”_  you insisted.

“You can skate just fine,” Jackson said almost tauntingly as he skated in circles around you. “Come on, I’ll help you, here, take my hands.”

Skeptically, you held onto him while Jackson started to skate towards you, forcing you to move backwards.

“Skate slowly, as if you would if you were moving forward,” Jackson instructed.

Slowly, you started to move your feet just like he told you to. And it seemed to work. For the first few seconds, anyway.

Jackson – so excited about the fact that he was doing a fantastic job as your teacher –  forgot to look at the people behind you, and right as he was opening his mouth to praise you – and himself – the two of you collided into three poor teenage girls who were all holding hands while skating.

“I’m so sorry!” you said immediately while Jackson rolled away from the pile of people, all while genuinely trying not to laugh. “My boyfriend is blind, apparently. Really, we’re very sorry.”

The three girls, moaning and whining to each other, ignored you and then skated away as soon as they stood up, while Jackson remained on the ice, staring at the sky.

“Okay, you really are a teacher extraordinaire, Jackson,” you mumbled angrily and heard Jackson laugh. “Get up before you catch a cold or some people trip over you.”

“I swear, those girls showed up out of nowhere,” he said, extending his hands so you’d help him up.

You just rolled your eyes, taking his hands into yours and just as you prepare to pull him up, he dragged you down, so you landed right in his arms.

“What the hell, Jackson?” you groaned, slapping his shoulder while he laughed again. “We’re literally sitting on ice in the middle of an ice rink. We look stupid.”

“It’s romantic,” Jackson countered, dramatically gesturing around you. “Everyone else is skating and being a part of a crowd, while the two of us created a world of our own right here.”

“I’m sure it’s very romantic,” you said, attempting to stand. “But my butt is frozen. Maybe we can create a world of our own someplace less crowded and less cold.”

* * *

 

      **Jinyoung**

You’ve both skated before, which is why both of you were somewhat good at it when you went skating together. Naturally, after perfecting your talent in skating as much as you could, the two of you were kind of bored and wanted a little more fun.

“Have you noticed that they always play Christmas music in ice rinks?” Jinyoung asked you, as the two of you held hands and circled the rink.

“Well, of course,” you said. “It’s a seasonal rink. It opens in November and closes again in February, I think. It’s normal that they play Christmas music.”

“Still, how many Christmas songs are there? I’m pretty sure they just play Last Christmas and Let It Snow on repeat,” Jinyoung said. “Would be nice to hear something else. Like Mariah.”

“You can always just sing and provide your own soundtrack,” you suggested jokingly.

Jinyoung, however, saw this as a challenge. “You don’t think I’d do it?”

You stopped skating for a moment. “No, I know you’d do it, I just mean—”

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas!” Jinyoung screamed in a high-pitched voice, forcing the people nearby, as well as you, to flinch. “There is just one thing I need!”

“Jinyou—”

“I don’t care about the presents!” he continued to yell, completely ignoring you and your blushing cheeks that seemed to make him even more amused. “Underneath the Christmas tree!”

“Please stop,” you asked, covering your face with your scarf as the people around you started to stop and stare at him.

“I don’t need to hang my stocking!” Jinyoung continued, taking a deep breath. “There upon the fireplace! Santa Claus won’t make me happy! With a toy on—”

By now, you started to skate away from him in embarrassment and Jinyoung stopped singing because he started to laugh. He regained his posture fairly quickly, though.

“I just want you for my own!” he yelled, skating after you. “More than you could ever know!

“I don’t know this guy!” you screamed, still attempting to skate away from him, but he kept following you, and everyone in the ice rink was already aware of the weirdo with an obnoxiously loud voice and his mortified girlfriend.

“Make my wish come true!” Jinyoung screamed, skating a little faster, so he could catch up to you and wrap his arms around you while you squealed in shock and then hid your face in his chest. He laughed at your reaction again but tried to finish the song nevertheless. “All I want for Christmas is you!”

“You’re the worst,” you mumbled, still hiding your face, as you listened to some people in the rink applaud him while he waved at them, giving everyone smiles as if he just finished an actual performance.

“You love me,” he said to you then. “Now show me your face or I’ll continue with Celine Dion.”

* * *

 

      **Youngjae**

He had trouble getting the hang of skating. You thought you figured it out, so naturally, you tried to help him, too.

“Keep your feet straight,” you said. “Or you’ll hurt yourself when you’re slipping.”

“I can’t keep them straight, these shoes have a blade on them. A  _blade,_ ” Youngjae said, genuinely concerned for his well-being after this session.

“Yeah, ice skates usually have blades on them, Youngjae,” you replied, not hiding the fact that you found his worries to be amusing. “They’re not going to hurt you, though.”

Youngjae was still skeptical but he held your hand and finally released the rail, allowing you to lead him closer to the middle of the ice rink. Although Youngjae wasn’t drastically taller than you, it still looked amusing to other people when this tough-looking guy held onto his girlfriend so he wouldn’t fall.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it,” Youngjae said, not realizing that he was only moving because you were slowly skating backwards and dragging him after you.

“Yeah, your feet are in the correct position,” you said. “I’m going to stop now, okay? You try to move on your own.”

A little more confident, Youngjae nodded. You stopped a second later and watched as he carefully removed his hands from your shoulders and stood still for a moment. As soon as it looked like he was ready to attempt to slide forwards, he lost his balance, nearly falling backwards, but quickly standing up again, after he moved his legs further apart. Only they kept moving.

“Jae…” you said slowly, watching your boyfriend attempt to stop his legs from spreading further apart on ice. “Do you need any help before you do an actual split on ice?”

“Please,” he said in a weak voice.

Trying not to laugh too much, you grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to you and helping him stand up straight again. It took Youngjae another few moments to calm his beating heart down.

“I think it’s obvious I won’t be figure skating anytime soon,” he said, still trying to catch his breath. Then he noticed a child gliding smoothly on ice with the help of a penguin skate aid. “Do you think they make those for adults? Because I could really use one.”

“Unless your height isn’t above one meter, I’m guessing no,” you said.

“That’s sad,” Youngjae said, still tightly holding on to you. “You’ll have to be my penguin skate aid, then.”

* * *

 

      **BamBam**

BamBam wasn’t very good at skating, though he was slightly better than you and that was more than enough for him to feel confident on the ice.

“Bam,” you said sternly as you watched him start skating faster in an attempt to do a pirouette. “Bam, you’re going to—”

As soon as he lifted one leg off from the ice to spin around, his entire body wobbled and no attempts to regain his balance saved him from the unceremonious fall on his ass.

“—hurt yourself,” you finished and skated towards him to see if he was okay, all while trying not to laugh. “Are you in pain?”

“Uh, no,” BamBam said. “It’s all part of my performance. I just did this to distract you from the stunning twirl I’m about to do when I get up.”

Smiling, you shook your head. “Do you need help getting up?”

“No, I’ll do it,” BamBam said and then after a quick moment added, “When my entire backside stops hurting.”

“I told you not to do it,” you said. “You never listen to me.”

“That’s because you don’t believe I’m a talented ice skater,” he said stubbornly as he attempted to stand up but ended up slipping and falling back down again.

Covering your mouth with your hand, you tried to hide your laughter but BamBam saw it and rolled his eyes. “You’re just jealous.”

“Oh, I’m jealous? Why? Because you can’t stand up?” you said, laughing again. “Come on, let me help you.”

“No, I’ve got this,” he said, attempting to stand up again, but falling one more time, thus proving that he, in fact, did  _not_  ‘got this.’

You patiently waited until he finally gave up but surprisingly, BamBam figured out a different way to get back on his feet. He shuffled on his ass towards the wall of the ice rink, and grabbing the rail, finally managed to stand back up.

“Voilà,” he said, turning to look at you.

As you started to laugh at this, BamBam attempted to bow dramatically but ended up losing his footing and ended up on his ass again.

Laughing even harder, you skated towards him and carefully lowered yourself so you were sitting on the ice next to him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, brushing a hand against his back and hissing once he touched the spot that he fell on.

“Well, this fall looked like it hurt, I think you should ice it,” you said, stopping for a moment to laugh at the unintentional pun. “It’ll probably take you a while to stand back up, so I’ll keep you company.”

Groaning, BamBam leaned against the wall of the rink. “I think my ice skating career might be coming to an end.”

“Yeah, I think so, too,” you agreed. “Maybe that’s for the best, Bam. I need you alive.”

* * *

 

      **Yugyeom**

You would have never been able to tell that this was Yugyeom’s first time on ice. Somehow, it took him ten minutes until he was already skating around you while you were too afraid to straighten your posture in case you’d fall, so you kept moving slowly while half-squatting.

“Babe,” he said. “You won’t learn how to skate if you can’t even stand up.”

“Easy for you to say,” you said. “You learn everything in, like, five seconds.”

“That’s not true. It took me at least ten minutes to learn how to skate.”

After seeing your annoyed expression, Yugyeom quickly understood that this was not the right thing to say.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he took your hands into his, helping you stand up. Immediately you felt like you were going to fall, but Yugyeom wrapped his arms around his waist, almost losing his balance himself, but managing to stay up.

“Yugy, we’re going to fall,” you said.

“You don’t trust me?” he asked, slowly skating forwards although you could feel the way his legs wobbled.

“I’m not sure,” you said. “Ask me that again after I break my hip after falling down or after the blades of your ice skates impale me.”

Yugyeom laughed. “Let’s not get dramatic. I can support us as long as no one skates right into me.”

Biting your lip, you chose to listen to him because, frankly, the only way you could actually move on the ice was if he was holding you. And you’d have been lying if you’d said you didn’t enjoy being so close to him, despite looking ridiculous to other couples whose only form of PDA while ice skating was holding hands.

“We probably look stupid,” you said, not moving and allowing Yugyeom to guide you around the ice rink, not releasing you for one moment.

“Probably,” he agreed. “But I’m okay with that. At least you’re finally having fun… You  _are_  having fun, right?”

“As long as I’m not laying unconscious on the ice, I’m having a blast,” you replied, making him laugh.

“I’ll make sure you stay conscious the whole session,” he said, carefully skating around a lost child who just stood in the middle of the ice rink, watching both of you with wide eyes.

“That kid skates better than me,” you said. “He probably thinks I’m a loser.”

“Come on, he was just standing there. He’s probably looking for his parents,” Yugyeom replied. “And he better not be thinking about you at all. I came here to enjoy my time with you, not to be jealous of everyone watching you.”

It was your turn to laugh. “He’s barely five years old, Yugyeom.”

“That doesn’t change my point,” he replied. “I’m really glad you can’t skate on your own because I get to hold you and this way let everyone know that you’re my girlfriend.”

“Get a banner next time, too, will you?” you joked.

“Oh, that’s a fantastic idea,” Yugyeom played along. “I’ll glue your picture and then write ‘that’s my girlfriend’ in big capital letters. And in smaller ones underneath it, I’ll add ‘she can’t skate at all but I still love her.’”

 


	13. fan events

      **Mark**

When Mark spotted you, he did a double-take because when he looked at the girl who was talking to Jaebum, he wasn’t expecting to see someone that walked  _right_  out of his dreams.

He watched the leader smile and laugh at everything you said and he was surprisingly angry about that. He thought Jaebum only smiled so much to impress you. And because you smiled back, Mark thought Jaebum’s plan was working. Finally, Mark saw the line move.

As soon as you raised your eyes to meet his, Mark forgot every single thing he was going to say to you once you approached him.

He remembered that he had to impress you. But he didn’t have the confidence to crack jokes or make you smile in any other way, so he just watched you and listened to you talk, and then, when you were starting to feel like he was distracted and didn’t hear a word you said, Mark finally woke up from the trance your close proximity put him in.

“You’re really pretty,” he said before he could stop himself.

Blushing immediately, you smiled wider than ever and Mark smiled back, not just because your smile was contagious but also because he defeated Jaebum. Mark made you smile wider.

He didn’t dare to ask you out, however. In fact, as you walked away, he realized he hadn’t even asked for your name. Quietly cursing himself, he tried to put up a smile for the rest of the fans, while he attempted to get you out of his mind. He wasn’t successful, though, and he remained glum even after the fan sign.

Then, however, after he got home and started looking at the gifts that the fans got him, he froze because he smelled something. Something that he smelled before. It made his heart clench and he found himself recognizing the components of the smell. Strawberries. Jasmines. And something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

But he stopped breathing when he recognized where the smell was coming from.  _You._

The letter he was holding must have been from you.

With a heart beating out of his chest and a wide smile, he opened the envelope, hoping to find your name at the end of the letter so he could hear from you again.

* * *

 

      **JB**

You didn’t even feel yourself curse when you knocked down the plastic bottle of water that Jaebum had left open on the table. Not only did the water ruin the letter you had written him but it also ended up splashing Jaebum’s white shirt and spilling onto his lap.

“Oh—!” he shouted, seemingly stopping himself before he cursed like you did before.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” you said, getting a pack of tissues out of your backpack. “I swear, I didn’t mean for this to happen! I’m not usually this clumsy, I swear, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Jaebum said after noticing your distressed state. He waved the staff off since they were already coming to see what the commotion was about, and instead took the tissues you were offering.

“I ruined your shirt,” you said, already feeling tears in your eyes.

“No, hey, it’s okay,” Jaebum said, wiping his shirt and then noticing a big stain of water on the front of his pants. “Well, it’s not just my shirt, apparently.”

You covered your face with your hands. “I’m honestly so sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine,” Jaebum said, trying to laugh this situation off. “Look, you can’t even see anything when I’m sitting, the table covers it all.”

He sat down and softly touched your hands trying to get you to move them away from your face. You did, but you ended up blushing feverishly at the feeling of his skin against yours. Jaebum, however, found this really cute.

“There we go,” he said with a smile once you dared to finally look at him. “Don’t feel bad, I’m okay. This could have happened to anyone.”

You nodded, still feeling embarrassed. “I’m really—”

“Don’t apologize anymore,” Jaebum said, stopping you. “Better tell me your name.”

Somehow you managed to survive the rest of the fan sign without embarrassing yourself any further. However, when you were getting ready to leave, a member of the staff made her way to you and you almost passed out, thinking she was going to arrest you even though what you did wasn’t really a crime… or was it?

But they only wondered what your name was. Confused, you introduced yourself.

“Could you please wait here until everyone else leaves?” the staff member asked, smiling.

“Um, w-why?” you asked awkwardly, wanting to make sure just how big was the trouble you’ve gotten yourself into.

“Jaebum asked me to tell you to stay,” the staff member replied. “He wants to talk to you.”

“Talk to me?” you asked, not managing to hide your surprise.

The staff member smiled again. “That’s a first for me, too. If you asked me, I’d say he liked you. Wait for him here, yeah? He’ll come get you in a moment.”

* * *

 

      **Jackson**

Jackson wasn’t even trying to cover up his staring. You felt his eyes on you ever since you started talking to BamBam who was sitting at the end of the table. Whenever you glanced at Jackson, thinking he was just looking in your general direction, your eyes met his and he always smiled a little. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see his smile widening every time you shyly looked away.

“Hi!” he said to you enthusiastically, when you finally stopped in front of him.

“Hey,” you replied with a small smile and then introduced yourself.

“Your beautiful name really suits your beautiful face,” he said, not even feeling how cliché this sounded.

And honestly, you didn’t feel it either, because you were too busy blushing.

“So, what are you up to today?” Jackson asked while he wrote something on your album. “I mean, after this.”

Well, only fangirling about the fact that you got to meet Got7 was on your agenda, but you couldn’t possibly openly admit that. So, you just shrugged your shoulders.

“Not much,” you said. “I’ll probably stay at home, text my friends.”

“Really? But it’s Friday!” Jackson said, acting shocked at your lack of plans. “You can’t possibly stay home on a Friday night.”

“Oh, no, I’m used to staying in my bedroom,” you said. “You’d be surprised to learn how many fun activities you can occupy yourself with there.”

Jackson raised his eyebrows at this, a small smile on his lips. It took you a moment to realize that what you just said could have been taken in a different way.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to say that—” you said, already feeling the warmth spread to your cheeks again but Jackson just laughed at this.

“It’s okay, I know what you meant, I’m just playing with you,” he replied and passed you your album back. “Hey, listen. How about you stay behind after this, so you could tell me all about those fun activities?”

* * *

 

      **Jinyoung**

You caught Jinyoung’s eye right away but he played it off and instead just patiently waited until you stopped in front of him. He got bored, however, and since there wasn’t a fan who was talking to him, he just watched you talk to Mark.

“It’s your birthday today?!” Jinyoung exclaimed after he heard you mention this to Mark. “Oh, that’s great! Happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” you replied with a wide smile, moving from Mark and stopping in front of Jinyoung.

“How are you going to celebrate?” Jinyoung said, not trying to cover up his wide smile that was giving away his excitement to be talking to you.

“Oh, I’m not,” you replied somewhat awkwardly. “Maybe my parents will buy me a cake, or something. But I’m not really celebrating.”

“No? Why not?” he seemed surprised to hear this and you didn’t know how to tell him that you weren’t going to celebrate because you didn’t have enough  _actual_  friends to throw a real party.

“I just… don’t like celebrating it,” you said lamely. “I never do.”

“Maybe that’s because you don’t have the right company for it,” Jinyoung said and then his wide smile returned. “I just got the best idea ever. Cancel on your parents. I’ll get you the cake.”

“W-what?” you asked, thinking you heard him wrong, but he kept on smiling at you. “N-no, you don’t have t—”

“No, no, I just simply can’t let you go, knowing you aren’t going to celebrate your birthday,” Jinyoung insisted. “That’s just unacceptable and it won’t happen on my watch.”

Mark – who heard your conversation and had noticed the way Jinyoung was looking at you – suddenly interrupted your conversation.

“My birthday’s coming up too, Jinyoung,” he said, a very obvious teasing tone in his voice. “Will you get  _me_  a cake?”

“You can get one yourself, hyung,” Jinyoung replied, not even bothering to turn to look at the other member and instead keeping his gaze focused on you. “So, what do you say? Will you celebrate your birthday with me?”

* * *

 

       **Youngjae**

It wasn’t the best of the days. It seemed as though no matter what you were doing that day, everything was going wrong. First, you got into a fight with your mum. Then, as you were entering the venue of the fan sign, a girl pushed you so hard, you fell down. And no one seemed to care or help you up.

Needless to say, you weren’t in the best mood that day and even though you were still excited to meet the members, you were also a little nervous, remembering that everything wasn’t going right today.

A boy pushed you so he could stand in front of Yugyeom and you ended up hitting the table right in front of Youngjae.

“Oh, be careful!” he said, getting up from his seat to make sure you were okay.

“I’m fine,” you tried to reply with a smile but the weight of today was starting to get too much and you could feel tears in your eyes that you tried to blink away before Youngjae noticed.

“Did it hurt very much?” he asked you, concern evident in his voice. “Do you want me to ask for a doctor?”

“N-no,” you said. “It’s just been one hell of a day. Not in a good way.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Youngjae said, taking the album from you and writing something on it. “I hope you feel better after a while.”

By then, you felt yourself start to cry so you just nodded, not managing to form a coherent sentence to reply to him.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Youngjae said, noticing the tears after he had raised his head to look at you.

Before you could reply, though, he got up from his seat again and, leaning over the table, wrapped his arms around your shoulders. He most likely was not allowed to do that and as soon as you shyly placed your hands on his waist to hug him back and inhaled his cologne, you heard the security clear their throats.

Youngjae pulled away from you, giving you a quick smile and the album that he’s signed.

“Hey, I left a note inside,” he said. “Open it when you’re alone, though, okay?”

You nodded and sniffled, brushing your tears away. “Thank you. And I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for!” Youngjae said as you walked up to the other member. “I hope to see you again soon.”

You hadn’t paid attention to his words then, thinking that maybe he said that to everyone, but then you got home and remembered the note Youngjae said he left you inside of the album. As soon as you opened the CD case, a white piece of paper was inside of it.

Your eyes met a series of numbers with a plus sign at the beginning. You frowned after realizing that this was most likely a phone number and kept on reading the note.

            _“It made me feel awful to see you cry. I hope you’re never sad again but if you are, you can always talk to me. I’ll be waiting for your call. X, CYJ.”_

* * *

 

**BamBam**

He noticed you right after you entered the venue. It was like some force dragged his gaze towards you and he hadn’t stopped staring at you the whole fan sign. And yet, when you were standing right in front of him, he suddenly got shy. He saw you talking with the other members and you were so nice to all of them that he just wasn’t sure if you were into him as much as he seemed to be into  _you._

So, he came up with a way to figure out if he had a chance with you or if you didn’t like him at all. As he watched the assistant staff member pass a note he’s written for you, he could  _hear_  his heartbeat.

“Call me?” was written inside of the note with his number underneath. But BamBam never signed it. He’d hoped that whoever you’d look at first, would reveal which one of the members you were attracted to. Not going to lie, BamBam felt really proud that he came up with this plan.

So, he watched as you slowly –  _painfully_  slowly – opened the note and scanned the words inside. He could see the confusion on your face, almost as if you thought this was a joke, but then finally, you raised your head.

And BamBam almost passed out when your eyes met.

To confirm that this was real, he nodded, trying his best not to smile too much, afraid that his eargerness will frighten you. Letting him know that you understood, you nodded back and BamBam stopped trying, his lips forming into a big grin, as you smiled back and shyly looked away.

He saw you carefully put the note inside of the pocket of your backpack and he knew he’d spend the rest of the day jumping at every little touch, thinking it was his prone vibrating.

* * *

 

      **Yugyeom**

Yugyeom freaked out. He thought he managed to play it off, though, but when he was passing your album back to you, you noticed how badly his hands were shaking.

“Oh no, are you okay?” you asked. “Are you not getting enough rest?”

“No, no, I am,” Yugyeom replied, suddenly flustered because of your concern. “I guess I’m just a little nervous.”

You found that to be adorable, so you smiled but that caused Yugyeom to feel eruptions of various zoo animals in his stomach, so he looked away.

“Uh,” he said, knowing that he had to keep talking to you because he wanted to hear your voice. “So, what’s your name?”

“You just—” you said, showing him the album he just signed and Yugyeom mentally cursed himself, remembering instantly that you told him your name seconds ago. “I’m Y/n.”

“Right, I know that,” he said. “I-I mean, that’s a really pretty name. I like hearing you say it. That’s why I asked. It’s not because I’m awkward or anything. And I’m not blabbering nonsense at all.”

You laughed at this. “It’s okay. I’m really awkward around new people, too. I thought I was going to have a breakdown before I came here.”

“Really? Why?” Yugyeom asked.

“Well, I just didn’t know what to expect. But everyone was so nice to me here,” you answered. “Thank you for that. I feel at home here.”

_I feel at home when you look at me,_  Yugyeom wanted to say but he just smiled and watched you wave as the PDs told you to move to a different member.

He didn’t find the courage to talk to you again but that didn’t mean he didn’t keep thinking about you.

“You look like you’re really caught up on something, Gyeomie,” Jinyoung said to him a week after the fan sign. “What is it?”

“I met my soulmate last week,” Yugyeom answered. “But I don’t know who she is.”

Jinyoung seemed to understand what he was talking about right away. “Ah, that sucks. Has she told you her name?”

“Yeah but it’s fairly common,” Yugyeom sighed. “Obviously, I tried looking for her but there’s just so many people with that name.”

“Oh, if she’s really your soulmate like you said, you shouldn’t be giving up,” Jinyoung encouraged him.

“I’m not giving up, hyung,” Yugyeom said decidedly. “I’ll find her.”


	14. their s/o wears something revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some implications of smut

     **Mark**

It was a hot day and although usually, you chose to wear clothes that covered a lot of skin (it wasn’t intentional, you just felt a little uncomfortable wearing revealing clothes), this time you decided you weren’t going to suffer and instead wore shorts – emphasis on  _short_  – and a tank top.

As you exited your bedroom, texting your best friend on your phone, you walked right into your boyfriend who had somehow stopped right in front of you.

“Jesus, Mark,” you gasped, not having expected to walk right into him. “What are you doing?”

When you raised your head to look up at him, you were met with a clouded gaze and slightly parted lips.

“What are you wearing?” Mark asked, still not moving.

“Oh, this?” you asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. “It’s hot today.”

“You’re damn right it’s  _hot,”_  he said, finally moving but only to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you closer to him. “You’ve never worn outfits like that before. I mean… outside of the—”

“Okay, Mark, if you say ‘bedroom’, I’m going to cover my face with my hands and run,” you said, already looking down because your cheeks were starting to turn pink.

“Run where?” Mark asked. “Because if you think I’m letting you walk away from me when you look like that… you couldn’t be more wrong.”

* * *

 

      **JB**

Jaebum was protective, sure. Possessive, too. But he never crossed the line and told you straight to your face that you couldn’t go somewhere when you were wearing revealing clothes. You didn’t wear them often, but you did want to switch things up sometimes by wearing tight, even seductive outfits when you were feeling like it.

One of those days when you had chosen to wear a dress that showed a little (okay,  _a lot)_  more cleavage than usually, Jaebum was busy working. When you stopped by the studio before your date with him, he didn’t turn to look at you. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that you were wearing a dress but he couldn’t tell just  _what_  kind of dress.

“When will you be finished?” you asked him, excited to spend the evening with your boyfriend.

“Soon, I just have to—” words got caught in his throat as he turned to look at you. “Oh.”

“Jae?” you asked, raising your eyebrows as you watched his eyes scan your body head-to-toe.

“Is this what you’re wearing for the date?” he asked, swallowing visibly.

“Yeah,” you said, looking down at your outfit. “You don’t like it?”

“N-no, I…” the words hung in the air as his eyes roamed your body again, making him lose his train of thought. “Do we have to go to that restaurant?”

Your face fell a little. “Oh, you’re too tired, aren’t you? You just want to go home?”

Standing up from the chair, Jaebum made his way towards you and leaned in closer to you to reach for the lock of the door behind you. He locked it and then pulled away enough to look at you.

“I don’t want to go home,” he said and you could feel his breath on your face. “I want  _you.”_

His words caused a fire to erupt in your stomach and spread all over your body.

“H-here?” you asked, feeling him wrap an arm around your waist and pushed you against the locked door of your studio.

Placing a soft kiss on your neck, he brought his body even closer to yours.  _“Everywhere.”_

* * *

 

**Jackson**

You had gone to a friend’s party – the party that Jackson claimed he didn’t want to go to – and warned Jackson that you’d be home late. He promised he’d stay up and wait for you because he hadn’t seen you at all that day and he missed you, which made you hurry to get home sooner, despite being a little annoyed that he made you go to the party alone.

Jackson didn’t know that you left for the party wearing your favorite sheer see-through shirt with a tight black skirt, which is why when you returned home, he jumped up from the couch, waking up from his semi-nap instantly.

“Babe,” he said, making you flinch since you had assumed he was asleep. “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” you said. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Eyeing your clothes, Jackson bit his lip. “Yeah, you surprised me alright.”

“How was your day?” you asked, not even noticing his ravenous gaze.

“Boring,” Jackson said, watching you make your way towards him. “But it just got so much better.”

You smiled at this. “How come?”

“Look at you,” Jackson said, exhaling, as you finally stopped in front of him. “You look incredible.”

“Thank you,” you said, feeling him place his hands on your waist and slide them down to your hips.

“Though it does make me wonder… who were you dressing up for?” Jackson asked, not removing his eyes from your body.

“Myself,” you replied. “I wanted to look good tonight.”

“You always look good,” he said. “But you look unbelievable tonight. That’s a nice way to make me regret not going to the party with you.”

You smirked. “Oh, well maybe that was my intention all along.”

“Hmm, I see,” he said, bringing your body closer to his so you could  _feel_  how much he regretted not going with you. “What if I redeem myself for not going with you?”

“Tempting,” you replied. “How will you do that?”

Sliding a hand up your arm and towards the buttons of your shirt, Jackson leaned in a little closer to you. “I’ll rip these clothes off of you and show you the way they make me feel.”

* * *

 

     **Jinyoung**

Jinyoung’s weak spot was your outfits that revealed some skin. He secretly loved it but it also drove him crazy to see other guys eyeing you the same way he was.

Whenever the two of you went out to hang out with friends and you were wearing a short, sequined, nearly see-through dress, he made sure to keep his hand on your waist at all times. It always looked casual and loving to others, but you knew he really wanted to keep you close to him at all times in case other guys decided to hit on you.

“Jinyoung, I need to go to the restroom,” you told him a few hours after arriving at your mutual friend’s party.

“I’ll walk you,” he said, giving you a polite smile and a kiss on your cheek.

“I know where the bathroom is,” you told him, trying to walk away from him but he wasn’t releasing you. “I can find it on my own.”

“What, you don’t like my company anymore?” he asked, teasingly.

“I do, Jinyoung,” you said, sighing. “But it’s okay to let me go to the bathroom alone. I’ll come back to find you.”

After staring at you for a moment, he finally gave in, realizing that you were going to keep on insisting he let you go at least for a few minutes.

When he finally did,  you smiled at him and headed to the restroom to quickly reapply your makeup. You ran into one of your friends there, and after a quick conversation, you headed back to the party. You stopped outside of the bathroom, looking for your boyfriend, but before you could find him, a guy you’ve never met before stopped in front of you.

“Well, hello there, beautiful,” he said, a wide smile on his face. “Love your dress.”

“Thanks,” you said, smiling quickly and then attempting to walk around him but he blocked your way.

“I’m—” he was about to say when suddenly you felt Jinyoung’s presence next to you and his arm returned to its place around your waist.

“You’re irrelevant,” Jinyoung finished for him and then pulled you aside while you smiled awkwardly at the guy. “This is what happens when I let you out of my sight when you look like that.”

“I always look the same. And he was just talking to me,” you said, turning back to look at the confused expression of the guy.

“He wasn’t—wait, did you just turn back to look at him?” Jinyoung asked, his voice lower.

“I—no.”

He stopped walking and looked at you with a devilish glint in his eyes. “I think you’re forgetting who you belong to, baby girl.”

Deciding to play along, you moved closer to him. “Remind me, then.”

“Oh, I will,” Jinyoung said, tightening his grip on your waist. “I’m sure I’ll remind our neighbors, too.”

* * *

 

      **Youngjae**

“Sweetheart, please hurry up, we’re already late!” Youngjae called out for you, nervously checking the time on his phone. “I don’t understand what you’re doing in your room for that long, anyway. You always look gre—”

Words got caught in his throat when you finally stepped out of your bedroom, a short dress adorning your body, accentuating your every feature and showing off a lot more skin than Youngjae was used to.

“I’m ready,” you said. “We can go.”

“We can—uh, yeah, no, hold on,” Youngjae said, trying to get a grip on himself. “First of all… I didn’t know you owned dresses like that.”

“It was in the back of my wardrobe. I’ve actually never worn it before,” you admitted and then awkwardly raised your head to meet his eyes. “You don’t like it?”

“No, I-I don’t know how I feel about it, to be honest. All I know is that I can’t really think straight when you’re wearing that.”

“Oh,” you said, feeling a slight blush creep onto your cheeks, as you walked towards your boyfriend. “Well, should we go, or—”

“Go? Where?” Youngjae asked and then realized the next second. “Oh, right. The dinner. With the guys. At the restaurant. Uh… you know, I’ve never canceled on them before. There’s always a first, right?”

“You’re canceling on them?” you asked, surprised. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want any of those perverts anywhere near you,” Youngjae said. “They can’t see you.”

“What? Youngjae, you’re not serious, are you?”

“Oh, I’m serious,” he said, already pulling his phone to text the rest of his group. “We’re not going there. You look too good. I will not be able to handle them telling me how good you looked tonight.”

You laughed in disbelief. “Jae, don’t be ridiculous. This isn’t the first time they see me.”

“Yeah, exactly. And they annoy me every time,” Youngjae said after he finished his text and put the phone away. “You’ll drive them insane when you look like that and that can’t happen. You’re my girlfriend. I’m the only one who’s supposed to go crazy about you.”

* * *

 

      **BamBam**

According to BamBam, you looked good in anything and he proved that by always insisting to take pictures of your outfit. His reason for that being, “what if you went missing? I’d need to show police a picture of what you were wearing before you left the house.”

You always groaned but posed for the pictures nevertheless. He must have had over a hundred pictures of you by now and whenever you asked him what to pair your red shoes with, he’d always reply with, “well, how about that pink blouse you wore last week on Tuesday when you were off to class?”

One time, however, you were heading to a party and had chosen to wear an outfit that was slightly risky. It didn’t reveal that much skin, but it was somewhat seductive, and you were excited to see your boyfriend’s reaction.

“I’m leaving, Bam!” you called out to him as you grabbed your purse from the hallway.

“Wait, let me see you!” BamBam called out and you heard him run out of his room and stop as soon as he saw you. “Whoa.”

You smirked at this. “What do you think?”

“I think that I don’t want you to go anywhere looking like that,” he said. “Not unless you wear a coat over it.”

“Why?” you asked, crossing your arms and preparing yourself for an unnecessary argument about your clothes.

“Because it’s—it’s cold. That’s why. That’s the only reason why.”

You scoffed. “Okay. I’ll wear a coat.”

As you grabbed the coat from the hanger nearby, BamBam got his phone out from his pocket. “Hold on, the picture!”

“Seriously?” you asked, laughing. “Another picture to show the police?”

He turned the camera on and began snapping pictures of you all while you laughed at his focused expression. Finally, once he was happy with the result, he stopped and looked at the photographs he just took.

“Oh, I’m not showing this to the police. I’m saving these pictures to look at when I’m away from you.”

* * *

 

      **Yugyeom**

Yugyeom wasn’t really a person who loved going out to drink and you weren’t, either. But it was your best friend’s birthday party and it would have been rude not to show up. You told Yugyeom about it and you could see in his eyes that he didn’t want to go, so you weren’t going to force him and told him to stay home instead.

He was more than happy about that… until he saw the revealing outfit you chose to wear to the party and blushed at the sight of you.

“Will you really be okay here tonight?” you asked, not noticing his reaction because you were looking for your phone in your purse.

“I, uh…” Yugyeom started to say but all words escaped him as he breathlessly watched you move across the room.

“Yugyeom?” you asked, finally raising your head. “You okay?”

“I’m… yeah,” he said, looking down. “Is it too late for me to come with you?”

You were surprised to hear that. “It’s not. Just… why? I thought you didn’t want to go.”

“I don’t,” Yugyeom confirmed. “But you look amazing and I know there’ll be guys looking at you there. They need to know you have a boyfriend.”

You’ve never seen him like this before but you had to admit, possessiveness looked weirdly good on him.

“I’m sure there won’t be that many guys there anyway,” you said. “But I’d be more than happy to have you go with me.”

“Great,” Yugyeom said decidedly. “I want to be the only one staring at you the whole night and then taking you home once the night is over.”


End file.
